Denial
by Meemee-chu
Summary: Roxas is in denial about liking a boy that he just met,he isn't into guys like his brother Sora is he?Axel can't get rid of the blond,that he ran into before soccer practice,from his head.What is going on? Ended Early, not really complete, but I plan on coming back to this story at some later date.
1. Stranger Stuck In My Head

**EDITED**

**_Posted: 2-14-11_****  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

**Italics are some ones thoughts.**

**Denial**

_**Stranger Stuck In My Head**_

**Chapter Xemnas**

**.:Axel's P.O.V:.**

I stared up at my ceiling. I couldn't get him out of my head. I didn't know who he was, yet he was engraved in my brain...His eyes stared at me, not flinching away like people commonly do when they first meet me. He stood there and stared deep into my green eyes. We just stood and stared at each other in the middle of the hallway. Finally, he spoke.

"Can you move already?"

His voice still rings loud and clear in my head. What the hell was going on with me?

**.: Roxas' P.O.V, His Room:.**

'_STUPID RED HEAD!'_ I shouted in my head. I then go flopping face first on my blue and green comforter. Its blue matched my eyes, but when I looked at the green I hissed. His stupid venomous emerald green eyes! I stormed out of my room and towards the living room.

'_His stupid red hair and freaking green eyes! They're really nice though..._' I hit myself. '_I hate them! ... Who am I kidding, I like them.' _I hit myself in the head again. _'What am I doing? I can't think of my soccer captain that way, he is like 3 years older than me! ... But he is really cute...' _I hit myself again.

"Roxas, stop hitting yourself. It's not good for you to lose any brain cells."

I look up and see my twin brother Ven. He was leaning against the wall with his nose stuck into his cell phone. He was probably texting his girlfriend Aqua, probably all gooey icky stuff too... Yuck. I sent him a glare and stalk down the stairs.

"Just admit you like him Roxas. Please, they keep coming into my head and I rather not have them." Ven says as he follows me down stairs. Ven and I have this link in our mind and we can hear each others' thoughts. We can control it, but sometimes one of our emotions break through and our thought swirl into each other. It's a real pain too, but sadly that's what happens.

Our older brother Sora comes hopping up behind him, "Who does our Roxy like?"

I growl at the stupid nickname, "No one and stop calling me Roxy."

"Rox, you are such a liar." Ven says as he examines his nails.

Sora's eyes light up, "Oh! Do you mean that Roxy likes that pyro dude on our soccer team?"

"Sora, he has a name. Right Rox? What was it? Vaxel? Xale? Laxe? Pie?"

"Axel." I growl and then immediately regret it.

"Oh him! Wow! Wait, weren't you staring at him that period before soccer? Like 8th period?" Sora asks with excitement.

"Yes, him. Sor, calm down. Sheesh, I guess Rox and I inherited the brains that you didn't seem to get." Ven looked at Sora with subdued sarcasm.

Sora's lip went out to a pout. "You're cruel Ven. Just because you and Roxy skipped three grades and I didn't, doesn't mean you can hold that over me forever."

"Shut up you two; you're giving me a headache," I say, gripping the bridge of my nose.

Sora lets off a squeal, "I can't wait to tell-"

I pounce on Sora, sending both of us tumbled to the ground. "You aren't going to tell anyone anything, especially Riku. I don't like that stupid redhead."

"Again, you're a liar. If you didn't, you would have done what you normally do when Sora makes the wrong assumption." Ven said as he leaned against the kitchen door frame.

"Yeah, you would have just flipped me off," Sora chirped. "So you do like him."

"That means I'm the only one in this family that our parents can count on having a kid when we get older." Ven lets out a sigh. "So much responsibility...You guys so owe me."

I glare at them, "Screw you two. I'm going to bed." I head up stairs, but as I go up I hear Sora talking to Ven.

"Let's call Reno now."

"Sor, we shouldn't."

"But we are." I heard the grin in his voice.

"Yup."

'_What are they up to?'_

_**A/N: Okay the first chapter is the same as before only edited so not much change, but it will later down the road n.n thanks for reading. Oh, and thank you for going through my horrible grammar Bacon n' Eggs and Kathy n.n Love you too. Oh and if you feel up to it read Bacon n' Eggs fanficts, they're good n.n**_

_**I'm holding chapter two as ransom for three reviews*Qué evil laughter***_


	2. Paint, A Bucket Of Water,A Locked Door

**EDITED**

**_Posted: 2-14-11_****  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. *cries hysterically***

_**Denial**_

**Last Chapter**

Sora's eyes light up, "Oh! Do you mean that Roxy likes that pyro dude on our soccer team?"

"Sora, he has a name. Right Rox? What was it? Vaxel? Xale? Laxe? Pie?"

"Axel." I growl and then immediately regret it.

"Oh him! Wow! Wait, weren't you staring at him that period before soccer? Like 8th period?" Sora asks with excitement.

"Yes, him. Sor, calm down. Sheesh, I guess Rox and I inherited the brains that you didn't seem to get." Ven looked at Sora with subdued sarcasm.

Sora's lip went out to a pout. "You're cruel Ven. Just because you and Roxy skipped three grades and I didn't, doesn't mean you can hold that over me forever."

"Shut up you two; you're giving me a headache," I say, gripping the bridge of my nose.

Sora lets off a squeal, "I can't wait to tell-"

I pounce on Sora, sending both of us tumbled to the ground. "You aren't going to tell anyone anything, especially Riku. I don't like that stupid redhead."

"Again, you're a liar. If you didn't, you would have done what you normally do when Sora makes the wrong assumption." Ven said as he leaned against the kitchen door frame.

"Yeah, you would have just flipped me off," Sora chirped. "So you do like him."

"That means I'm the only one in this family that our parents can count on having a kid when we get older." Ven lets out a sigh. "So much responsibility...You guys so owe me."

I glare at them, "Screw you two. I'm going to bed." I head up stairs, but as I go up I hear Sora talking to Ven.

"Let's call Reno now."

"Sor, we shouldn't."

"But we are." I heard the grin in his voice.

"Yup."

'_What are they up to?'_

_**Paint, A Bucket Of Water, and A Locked Door**_

**Chapter Xigbar**

**.:Axel's P.O.V, His Room:.**

'_Almost done...'_ I think as I paint the light blond color. I turn and dig in my paint box looking for my lapis lazuli paint. I pause, pulling out an empty tube. I look again...and again...I look one last time... _'__No. Freaking. Way.'_

"ARG!" I yell.

"What's wrong Ax?" My brother Reno asks as he walks in.

"I. Don't. Have. Any. More. Lapis. Lazuli. Paint!" I growl, punctuating every word as I clean up everything.

My brother goes over to my painting, "Whoa. Who's this cute little blondie?"

I growl, "No one you know."

He looks at me and then my painting, "Why aren't his eyes colored?"

I glare at him, "That's what I need the damn lapis lazuli for, you dipstick."

"Oh," he blinks, and then he shakes his head. "Are you busy?"

"Not any more, why?" I ask him cautiously.

"Because, I need help. I got this call from a friend, and he needs my help setting up something and his little brother can't see it. But, we need someone to take the shrimp out of the way, so...will you do it?" He asks as he flops on my bed.

"Do I really have a choice?"

He grins. "Nope. Now get some clothes on."

"Fine, but if you say I need to dress like a girl, I will kill you."

He swallows. "Well, you don't so I guess I get to live."

We walk down stairs and get in the car.

**.:Roxas' P.O.V, His House:.**

"Roxas...Roxas...ROXAS!" Sora's voice shouts in my ear.

"AHH!" I yelp as I fall out of bed.

"Stop screaming," Ven says as he leans against the wall.

I glare at my brothers. "Why did you wake me up?"

"You need to get out of the house," Ven said simply.

"Yeah. Ven and I asked our friend to come over and we can't have you around because it's a surprise for you," Sora threw in while hopping up and down.

I look at them. "You're kidding."

"Nope, so come down stairs!" Sora said as he pulled me along.

"But I need to get dressed! I only have boxers on-oof!" Sora made me run into him because he suddenly stopped.

"VEN! GET ROX A SHIRT!" Sora yelled up at him.

"Pants too, please," I grumbled as I rubbed my head.

The doorbell rang. "THEY'RE HERE!" Sora yelled with excitement.

Before I could ask who, Sora had already started running to the door with me in tow.

Ven came rushing down and threw me a button up shirt, a plain white T-shirt, and my favorite pair of skinny jeans. "Put them on."

I looked at Ven, "What's with the-OOF!"

My brothers started dressing me. I tried to get them off but failed.

They finally got off of me, and I shook myself off, "What the heck is wrong with you two?"

They grinned evilly. "Nothing!" They said simultaneously. Then the doorbell rang again. "Come on!"

Sora went to open the door and Ven grinned at me, throwing a bucket of water on me.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled, but Ven started messing with my hair and didn't seem to have heard what I just said.

**.:Axel's P.O.V, At Reno's Friend's House:.**

We pulled up to our destination. The house was a simple one with 4-stories to it. It was simple yet magnificent.

"Wow, nice house," I muttered.

Reno grinned. "Yup, come on let's go."

We walked up the pathway to the door, before Reno rang the door bell, we heard running. It got quiet and then we heard a loud, chipper voice yell, ''VEN! GET ROX A SHIRT!''

Reno chuckled. "What are they up to?"

"Huh?" I looked at Reno, puzzled by his statement.

"Nothing." he rang the bell.

"THEY'RE HERE!" the voice from before yelled.

There was the sound of running again, and then it sounded like two people were forcing something on to another person.

"What the hell? ...Reno, how do you know these guys?" I asked wearily.

"They go to our school," he said simply but mischievously.

"Oh..." I tried to think of who it could possibly be.

Reno rang the bell again, and I heard the sound of running footsteps rushing to the door.

"Hey Reno!" A small brunette chirped as he opened the door.

"Hey Sora. This is my brother Axel. Axel, this is Sora. He-"

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" a familiar voice yelled.

Sora and Reno laughed; it was kind of creepy because it was a knowing laugh of mischief.

"You guys, get over here!" Sora yelled, then he turned back to us."Sorry, my brothers are crazy."

Reno laughed. "Are you sure it's not you?"

"Sorry about that," a new voice said as two people joined us.

I looked at the sky, waiting for something relevant to why I was dragged down here to come up.

"Axel...AXEL!" Reno yelled.

I snapped my head down. "Huh?"

Reno smirked. "Axel, this is my friend Ven and his twin Roxas."

I looked to where Reno gestured and saw two blond boys. One was smirking evilly while the other was looking down and was soaked to the bone. He looked like he just had a pail of water thrown on him, and he also looked like he was blushing...

"Hi," I said and kept staring at the wet twin. "Shouldn't you go change?"

His head snapped up. "I don't need you to tell me that! I wouldn't even be up if it weren't for these two idiots!"

Sora laughed. "Calm down. Roxas gets moody when we wake him up."

The dry twin, Ven I presume, smiled. "Yeah, he is cranky sometimes."

Roxas glared at him. "You would be too if you fell out of bed, and had your twin throw a pail of water on you!"

"Anyway," Reno butts in. "Axel, we need you to watch Roxas for us while we take care of this."

Ven pushed Roxas, causing him to stumble and crash into me. I almost fell over but caught the both of us. Then, Reno threw the keys at me and I fumbled to catch them with one hand.

"Well, see you two later!" Ven, Sora, and Reno yelled as they slammed the door closed.

Roxas scrambled out of my grasp as there was an audible _click_ of a lock.

"What the-" Roxas ran to the door and jiggled the handle, we heard laughing, "You all are jerks!"

I watched as Roxas kicked the door, thinking about how good his butt looked in his skinny jeans. _'Them being wet isn't a bad thing either...'_ I mentally slapped myself. '_No freaking way! This is the kid I was painting earlier! Reno knew him too! He is such an ass!' _I wanted to kick myself, I look up and see Roxas facing me and glaring at my shoes. '_He looks like a freaking angel! A poor, miserable, angel that needs to be rescued.' _I took off my jacket and wrapped it around him.

He looks at my jacket and then at me, "...Thanks..."

I smirk. "No problem. Hey, you want to come over to my house and put on some dry clothes?"

He looks at me and then nods slowly. "I would appreciate that."

"Okay, let's go," I head to the car and he follows me. '_Why do I have a feeling that this was a set up? Also what am I going to do with these Roxas-induced feelings...?'_

_**A/N: And so chapter 2 has been edited. Again not much change, just editing. This story won't change from the original till like…hmm…I'd say about chapter 7, or Chapter Saix n.n so review or I shall keep chapter 3 as ransom, locked in my computer till I have 3 reviews.**_

_**Thankies, now go my pets and review!**_


	3. Art Store

_**~EDITED~**_

_**Posted: 2-14-11  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**_

_**Denial**_

**Last Chapter**

I watched as Roxas kicked the door, thinking about how good his butt looked in his skinny jeans. _'Them being wet isn't a bad thing either...'_ I mentally slapped myself. '_No freaking way! This is the kid I was painting earlier! Reno knew him too! He is such an ass!' _I wanted to kick myself, I look up and see Roxas facing me and glaring at my shoes. '_He looks like a freaking angel! A poor, miserable, angel that needs to be rescued.' _I took off my jacket and wrapped it around him.

He looks at my jacket and then at me, "...Thanks..."

I smirk. "No problem. Hey, you want to come over to my house and put on some dry clothes?"

He looks at me and then nods slowly. "I would appreciate that."

"Okay, let's go," I head to the car and he follows me. '_Why do I have a feeling that this was a set up? Also what am I going to do with these Roxas-induced feelings...?'_

_**Art Store**_

**Chapter Xaldin**

**.:Axel's P.O.V:.**

I drive down the road; Roxas just sits there looking out his window.

"Hey." He turns around, waiting for me to continue. "Mind if I make a stop to pick up some supplies? I'm out of some things."

He looks at me and blinks. "You paint."

He says it as a fact, not a question.

I smirk. "Yeah, I do. What tipped you off?" I pull to a stop at a red light.

"The fact that you have a blond-ish yellow color in your hair, and a peach-cream color as well." He leans over and pinches a clump of my hair between his delicate fingers.

I suck in a breath as he slides his fingers to the end of my hair and shows me a clump. He does this about three more times. I let off a shiver before he settles back in his seat.

I reorganize my thoughts. "So, you okay with that?"

He shifts in his seat. "Sure, but can I come too? I need a couple of things as well."

I raise an eyebrow and turn around the corner. "Really? What do you do?"

He smirks and waves his fingers. "I draw."

"Ah, cool. What do you like to draw?"

He shrugs as I pull up to the curb near Pearl Art & Craft Supply. "Things. Anything that catches my eye. What do you paint?"

I smirk. "Same here. But what catches your eye the most?"

He looked at me. "What catches yours?"

"People, animals, light hitting things a certain way, my dreams." I say nonchalantly. _'__People meaning you, you gorgeous angel._

"Oh," he mutters and climbs out of the car.

**.:Roxas' P.O.V:.**

He smirks. "Same here. But what catches your eye the most?"

'_You and your beautiful self.'_

I look at him. "What catches yours?"

"People, animals, light hitting things a certain way, my dreams," he shrugs.

"Oh," I mutter.

I climb out of the car and wait for him so he can show me where we're heading. We walk for a few minutes and then he holds the door open for me.

I look at the store's sign and chuckle. "Well, we go to the same store."

He frowns. "I've never seen you here before."

"I only come when I need something badly, or when I come to pick up my friend Namine." I shrug and walk in.

"ROXAS! Long time no see!" A little blond girl wearing a black smock over her white dress called out.

"Hey Namine. Sorry I haven't been around, I've been busy," I say.

She smiles and then she looks behind me. "AXEL!"

She runs and glomps him. I smirk and slink off down the aisle that the supplies I need are in. I take my time looking for the eraser, sharpener, pencils, and colored pencils.

"Ooh!" I squeak as I pick up a pack of red color pencils, containing a red of every shade. "Cool!"

"Rox! Do you need some help?" Namine's voice called.

"No," I took my arm-full of things up to the counter. "I'm done. Hey, did my order come in?"

She smiled. "Yup, let me finish ringing this stuff up and I'll get your drool-worthy sketch pad for you."

"'kay," I chirp and get my money out for her.

She comes out and she was right, the sketch pad was drool worthy. It was shiny, sleek, and black; I didn't notice Axel was creeping up behind me till he was standing over me.

"Are you okay Roxas?" He asked in my ear.

I jumped and shivered at the same time. "Yeah, I am. Just admiring my new sketch pad."

"It isn't yours till you pay for it," Namine grinned, but her face fell as she counted up my cash. "It looks like you're short twenty bucks Rox..."

I pout, "Dang it..."

Suddenly, there is a long black clothed arm in my view. "Here," Axel's voice says from behind me.

"Huh?" I yelp. "You can't pay 20 bucks for me Axel! That's too much!"

He and Namine don't listen to me and Axel heads out the door. Namine pushes me out and I stand outside totally dumbstruck. I blink a few times, then dash to catch up to Axel. He is buckling up by the time I get to the car. I plop into my seat and buckle up.

"Why did you pay for me?" I yell as he pulls away from the curb.

"Because, your face looked too sad so I gave you the $20 you needed." He shrugged and turned left.

"But now I have to pay you back! If I don't I'll feel bad. On top of that I don't get any more money till the first!" I groan at the fact.

Axel chuckles and I glare at him. "How about we do a trade? You model for me and then we'll be even."

I look at him. "You want me to model for you? Why? I'm not that nice looking."

He snorts. "Don't diminish yourself, shrimp."

I growl. "I'm not a shrimp."

Axel waves me off, "Whatever. So, will you do it?"

"...Sure," I mutter after a while.

"Cool. So, do you want to take a shower when you get to my house? You look like you could use one," he says, looking at me.

"Sure, thanks."

"No problem. Just don't do anything with Reno's shampoo and we'll both live to see another day." Axel warned me.

I nod, kind of afraid about what that implied...

**A/N: CHAPTER TRHEE IS DONE! HA! TAKE THAT! IT'S THE THIRD CHAPRTER EDITED!**


	4. Shower, Portrait, and Confusion

**EDITED**

**_Posted: 2-14-11_****  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

_**Denial**_

**Last Chapter**

I jumped and shivered at the same time. "Yeah, I am. Just admiring my new sketch pad."

"It isn't yours till you pay for it," Namine grinned, but her face fell as she counted up my cash. "It looks like you're short twenty bucks Rox..."

I pout, "Dang it..."

Suddenly, there is a long black clothed arm in my view. "Here," Axel's voice says from behind me.

"Huh?" I yelp. "You can't pay 20 bucks for me Axel! That's too much!"

He and Namine don't listen to me and Axel heads out the door. Namine pushes me out and I stand outside totally dumbstruck. I blink a few times, then dash to catch up to Axel. He is buckling up by the time I get to the car. I plop into my seat and buckle up.

"Why did you pay for me?" I yell as he pulls away from the curb.

"Because, your face looked too sad so I gave you the $20 you needed." He shrugged and turned left.

"But now I have to pay you back! If I don't I'll feel bad. On top of that I don't get any more money till the first!" I groan at the fact.

Axel chuckles and I glare at him. "How about we do a trade? You model for me and then we'll be even."

I look at him. "You want me to model for you? Why? I'm not that nice looking."

He snorts. "Don't diminish yourself, shrimp."

I growl. "I'm not a shrimp."

Axel waves me off, "Whatever. So, will you do it?"

"...Sure," I mutter after a while.

"Cool. So, do you want to take a shower when you get to my house? You look like you could use one," he says, looking at me.

"Sure, thanks."

"No problem. Just don't do anything with Reno's shampoo and we'll both live to see another day." Axel warned me.

I nod, kind of afraid about what that implied...

_**Shower, Portrait, and Confusion**_

**Chapter Vexen**

**.:Roxas' P.O.V:.**

We arrived at his house and he pointed me into the direction of the bathroom.

"When you get out of your wet clothes, throw them in the hall and I'll toss them in the dryer. For now, here are some of my smallest clothes."

He handed me a small pile and then headed down the hall to what I guess was his room. I sighed and headed for the bathroom. I turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. I looked around as I did this and saw that the room, like the rest of the house from what I saw, was painted a warm color. This bathroom had brown walls with tan tile flooring, a light brown crown molding, and a brown baseboard.

"What's up with that?" I mutter.

It's not that I didn't like it, it's just that it made me feel a bit too warm. I sighed and shed my wet clothes, tossing them out the door. Then, I stepped into the shower.

**~Axel's P.O.V~**

I left Roxas in the hall and headed to my room. I wanted to try and paint in his eyes while I had them fresh in my mind, but I had to hurry so he wouldn't see it. I sat down and opened the tube and got to work. When I got one eye done, I decided to go get his clothes. I couldn't believe it took me 5 minutes to get that one eye done. I'm such a perfectionist. I sigh and pick up the pile of wet clothes.

I knock on the door. "Roxas, you okay in there?"

"Yeah..." the water stopped."Hey, do you have a towel I can use?"

"Yeah, hold on..." Shoot, I'm so screwed. I put down the wet clothes and grabbed a towel from the closet. I cracked the door and held it through. "Sorry, I forgot about you needed a towel."

"It's alright," he said and poked his head out. "Oh, you didn't get my clothes yet. Thank god. Ummm, can you pass me my jeans?"

I look at him quizzically but obey. I hand them to him and he digs in the front pocket and pulls out his wallet.

"Well, you're lucky I'm slow. Though, I normally check pockets before I throw them in any machine." I grin as he hands them back, a light blush on his face.

He closes the door and I take his clothes down the hall to the dryer. I toss them in and start it, then I head back to my room and get back to work on Roxas' other eye. I hear the ding of the dryer and go and find his clothes are still wet. So I put them in for 10 more minutes and go back to my room. I walk in and freeze, Roxas is standing there staring at my painting of him. I look over the back of him and see that my "small" shirt goes down to his knees and that he rolled up my pants like 80 times at the waist and legs.

"Ummm...Roxas..." I say sheepishly.

He jumps and turns around looking guilty. "Sorry, I came in here looking for you. I saw you head this way before I went in the shower. Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

I look at him, I didn't expect that. I thought he was going to yell at me and call me a crazy perverted stalker. "No, it's okay. I understand...I see my clothes are a little too big. Your clothes should be done soon."

He nods and looks back at the painting. "What's up with this?"

I scratch the back of my head, "That...well...umm...it's from when I first ran into you in the hall...I thought that it would be a really nice picture. That maybe I could give it to you later when you wouldn't think of me as a creepy stalker guy."

**~Roxy's P.O.V~**

He scratched the back of his head. "That...well...umm...it's from when I first ran into you in the hall...I thought that it would be a really nice picture. That maybe I could give it to you later when you wouldn't think of me as a creepy stalker guy."

'_Whoa. And I thought I was weird for liking my soccer captain-wait! I don't like him! I can't! It's wrong! No! No! No! I can't like my captain. Bad Roxas! BAD!'_ I mentally scolded myself. I saw Axel's face get a little tense; I guess he really did think that. '_Huh, never expected that.'_

"Axel, I don't think that you're creepy. Actually I feel honored that you actually took the time to even do this. I mean who wouldn't? You're awesome!"

He looked relieved and then looked at my face. I smiled and he sucked in a breath. I frown; he looked like he was trying to word something correctly.

"Roxas, would you mind just letting me use you real quick? It would help if I had the real deal instead of my poor memory," he asked uneasily.

"Sure." I shrug feeling excitement run up my spine, "I agreed to it in the car didn't I?" '_Roxas...'_ I warned myself, '_Don't get excited over nothing. This is not a big deal._

Axel's face lit up with excitement, "That's right, thanks!"

_'No way. I can't believe it.'_ I swore that Axel changed into an eager little wolf pup. _'Nah, it's not possible.'_ I looked at him again and didn't see the tail or ears from before. He pulled out a stool and left the room. I climbed up on it, but while I tried to step up, my borrowed pants and boxers fell down.

"Hey Rox-" Axel said walking back into the room, "Oh my..."

I looked up from pulling up my fallen dignity. I see Axel in the door way with, god bless him, my dried clothes, '_That actually fit me'_, and heat flooded up my face. Axel was staring at me and had a light blush on his face. I swear mine was beet red. I quickly pulled up my fallen dignity and looked at the ground.

Axel cleared his throat. "Well, umm, here are your clothes. I'm going to go get a glass of water, can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm good," I mumbled.

"Okay, I'll be back in a second." He closed the door and I slumped to the ground and groaned.

"God, that was so embarrassing," I moaned.

I blushed, grabbed my clothes, and shuffled out. When I closed the door to the bathroom, I slid down and groaned.

"Someone kill me already!"

_**A/N: Sooo… again it's the same, a few grammar corrections and a few sentences deleted because I didn't really think they helped. In fact I think they're the sentences that were always out of place…hm… oh well that's that. 4 reviews and you get the next chapter*wink wink* so gimme those reviews! n.n**_


	5. Denial To Revalation of Confusion

**EDITED**

**_Posted:2-14-11_****  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

_**Denial**_

**Last Chapter**

"Sure." I shrug feeling excitement run up my spine, "I agreed to it in the car didn't I?" '_Roxas...'_ I warned myself, '_Don't get excited over nothing. This is not a big deal._

Axel's face lit up with excitement, "That's right, thanks!"

_'No way. I can't believe it.'_ I swore that Axel changed into an eager little wolf pup. _'Nah, it's not possible.'_ I looked at him again and didn't see the tail or ears from before. He pulled out a stool and left the room. I climbed up on it, but while I tried to step up, my borrowed pants and boxers fell down.

"Hey Rox-" Axel said walking back into the room, "Oh my..."

I looked up from pulling up my fallen dignity. I see Axel in the door way with, god bless him, my dried clothes, '_That actually fit me'_, and heat flooded up my face. Axel was staring at me and had a light blush on his face. I swear mine was beet red. I quickly pulled up my fallen dignity and looked at the ground.

Axel cleared his throat. "Well, umm, here are your clothes. I'm going to go get a glass of water, can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm good," I mumbled.

"Okay, I'll be back in a second." He closed the door and I slumped to the ground and groaned.

"God, that was so embarrassing," I moaned.

I blushed, grabbed my clothes, and shuffled out. When I closed the door to the bathroom, I slid down and groaned.

"Someone kill me already!"

_**Denial to Revelation of Confusion**_

**Chapter Lexaeus**

**~Axel's P.O.V~**

"God, that was so embarrassing," Roxas moaned.

That's what I heard when I walked back in my room. _'__Well crap, my timing sucks.'_ Roxas looked at me and blushed while he shuffled out the door with his dry clothes. I stood there pondering what I should do next... I went down the hall and knocked on the bathroom door.

There was a small scuffling noise. Tentatively, I called to him. "Roxas..."

There was no answer. I turned the handle slowly, but it was locked.

"Roxas, why are you in there? Aren't you going to help me out?" I asked with a small whine in my voice.

I hear the door click and Roxas shows one of his beautiful eyes in the crack. "You aren't disgusted by me?"

I frown and put my hand against the door. "Now why would I be disgusted?"

Roxas turned red like a ruby...hmm...Ruby Roxy? Roxy! That was a cute nickname for the little shrimp! I chuckled and Roxy looked at me.

"Never mind. I'm coming out, just give me a second," he muttered as he closed the door again.

I broke into a snickering fit and stopped abruptly when he came back out.

**~The next morning~**

"Axel...Wake up bro...Axel...AXEL!"

My eyes fly open when my fist connects to Reno's nose with a loud CRUNCH!

"AHH! What the fuck, dude? I came to wake you up for school and you sock me so hard you break my nose! What the fuck was that for?" He yells, pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand while the blood pools in the other.

"Oops. Sorry, I was having a nightmare. Plus, I thought you would know better than to wake me up by yelling," I say as I sit up.

Reno's eyebrows fly up and I turn to see what he is looking at. "What the..."

Roxas is lying, curled up near my hip shirtless. "Nn..." he shifted and curled his arm around my waist.

"Holy-" I mutter as his eyes flutter open. "Umm...Roxas...Morning."

He blinks and his small mouth making a small 'O' with his mouth. His face looks like a new born yawning, "Morning Axel. Hey Re- What the heck happened to your nose?"

Reno chuckles. "Flame head here broke it. So, what happened here last night?"

"Nothing!" Roxas said while blushing.

"Really?" Reno said while raising an eyebrow. Bleeding and broken nose forgotten, he smirked and whipped off the covers. His smirk fell. "Ah... well I guess you two were telling the truth. Well, I'm gonna go take care of my broken nose."

When he left, I turned to the little blond still curled around my waist, "So...Roxas, when exactly did you come into my bed?"

He blushed, "Around midnight... I was cold and didn't want to wake you up so I just came in and snuggled up next to you and I don't want you to think I'm weird it's just that I-I-I-"

I started laughing and he looked at me bewildered. "Roxas, it's okay. I don't think it's weird, I find it rather cute. You're like a little girl, but we need to get ready for school."

**~Roxas' P.O.V~**

'_CRAP! WHY THE HELL AM I SO STUPID? He probably thinks I'm some queer that was trying to pull something while he was asleep! I mean what else would he think? What would any other sane person think? ...Crap. I really screwed up. I mean, I don't like him, I'm into chicks. Namine and Kairi are proof of that... I'm screwed up...What if Ven and Sora are right? What if I do like him? Then everything is a lie...' _I tap my foot lightly and block out what the teacher is saying. '_If everything is a lie, then that means my brothers are right... But they're never right!'_

"ARGH! WHAT THE CRAP?" I blurt out.

The class turns and stares at me, and Professor Vexen glares at me. I guess I interrupted an important lecture '_Shit, now I've done it...'_

"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Roxas?" Vexen asked icily. I swear that the room, already freezing, dropped 10 degrees.

I turn red. "Umm, no Sir... I was just mentally frustrated with something."

"I hope that it has nothing to deal with girl issues, because then I would have to show you my rage."

I gulped. _'D__amn he is so scary!'_ "No! It's not girl issues sir! No, it's just your normal everyday issues..." I start to trail off as I see I'm only making it worse. "I think I'll just sit down and shut up while I can."

"I think that that would be wise," Vexen says as I slowly sink down lower in my chair. "Well, as I was saying class..."

'_I think I was better off locked in Axel's bathroom...'_

_**A/N: Done! Ah, I love that last part with Vexen. n.n So the usual, minimal changes and such. 4 reviews and you get the next chapter~*wiggles eyebrows* sound good?**_


	6. Soccer Practice

**Edited**

**_Posted: 2-14-11_**

**Disclaimer: Guess what! I bought Kingdom Hearts! ...NOT! I failed, they wouldn't take my $5 dollars and my I.O.U….*pout* so not mine at all…**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Denial**_

_**Last Chapter**_

**~Roxas' P.O.V~**

'_CRAP! WHY THE HELL AM I SO STUPID? He probably thinks I'm some queer that was trying to pull something while he was asleep! I mean what else would he think? What would any other sane person think? ...Crap. I really screwed up. I mean, I don't like him, I'm into chicks. Namine and Kairi are proof of that... I'm screwed up...What if Ven and Sora are right? What if I do like him? Then everything is a lie...' _I tap my foot lightly and block out what the teacher is saying. '_If everything is a lie, then that means my brothers are right... But they're never right!'_

"ARGH! WHAT THE CRAP?" I blurt out.

The class turns and stares at me, and Professor Vexen glares at me. I guess I interrupted an important lecture '_Shit, now I've done it...'_

"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Roxas?" Vexen asked icily. I swear that the room, already freezing, dropped 10 degrees.

I turn red. "Umm, no Sir... I was just mentally frustrated with something."

"I hope that it has nothing to deal with girl issues, because then I would have to show you my rage."

I gulped. _'D__amn he is so scary!'_ "No! It's not girl issues sir! No, it's just your normal everyday issues..." I start to trail off as I see I'm only making it worse. "I think I'll just sit down and shut up while I can."

"I think that that would be wise," Vexen says as I slowly sink down lower in my chair. "Well, as I was saying class..."

'_I think I was better off locked in Axel's bathroom...'_

_**Soccer Practice**_

**Chapter Zexion**

_**.: 3 months later, Roxas' P.O.V:.**_

'Shoot! I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late! Nonononononononononoooo!' I yelled inside my mind as I skid down the hallway. I rounded the corner and dove through the locker room doorway, only to crash into the lockers on the other side.

"Owwwwww….." I moaned and rubbed my head.

Sora stands above me and grins. "You barely made it Rox, but all that effort 'twas in vain. Captain Axel went out for warm-ups already. So, I'm sad to say, but you missed your show- OW!" he yelped as I used my bag to whop him upside his annoying head.

"I swear to God Sora, if you make- WHAT THE HELL?" I yelp when Ven comes and kicks me in the butt so I fall flat on my face.

"Rox, we love you and all and think that your denial is cute-"

"I'M NOT IN DENIAL!" I jump up from the floor and yell in his face.

He glares at me. "As I was saying, we think it's cute and all but it's starting to get a little annoying."

"Yeah!" Sora piped in. "Just admit that you like or maybe even love-"

"Who does our lil' Roxy like or maybe even looooooove?" an annoyingly familiar voice chimed in from around the corner of the lockers.

"Axel, like, it isn't obvious?" Ven said in a very bored, droll tone.

I glare at him and then hissed at Axel. "Go away. You don't need to know my personal business."

"Oh, but that is where you're wrong, my dear Roxy." Axel grinned and slung his arm around my shoulders. "It is my business Roxy, because I make it my business."

I glare at him and smack away his arm. "Nosey bastard! That's what you are, now stay off of me and let me change."

I stalk off to the bench and start to change. Axel chuckles while Ven and Sora shake their heads, I just ignore the stupid pain in the asses. _'T__hough Axel is a very sexy pain in the ass…damn it there I go again!'_ Shoot, I need to stop thinking of my captain that way. I frown as I slip my shin guards on and then my cleats.

"Aww, Roxy, don't be like that," Axel pouted as he leaned over me. "OH! I just remembered why I came back in here! There is some chick waiting outside on the field for you."

I perked up at this. "Really? What does she look like?"

Axel's face seemed to darken. "Some small girl with black hair, blue eyes like yours and Sora and-"

"Oh, that's my cousin Xion," I sigh. I was hoping Namine would come; she could help me put muzzles on my brothers.

"Aww, was Roxy expecting someone special?" Axel cooed darkly.

"Yeah," my brothers and Axel looked surprised. "I was hoping Namine would come and help me muzzle my brothers. But maybe Xion can help me do that and make you a mute and a less touchy person," I snarl at him and stomp out.

I walk out onto the field and make a beeline for the bleachers where Xion is sitting.

"Hey Roxas!" Xion greets me with a wide smile.

"Hello Xion, what do you need?" I ask as I plop down in front of her and stretch.

She raises an eyebrow, "Are you okay? You seemed kind of ticked…"

"I'm fine Xion, can you please tell me why you're here?" I sigh as I sit up.

She frowns. "Namine sent me here…Rox you look really-"

"Please don't say it; my day has been crappy enough without another person saying that I'm in a fucking denial when I'm not. So please do me a favor and leave me alone!" I hiss and get up, storming over to the rest of the team, and finish stretching.

"Oh, Roxy." Xion muttered. "You're so far into denial that you are blind. This is going to be very interesting…" Roxas then chose that moment to look at Xion and see a very creepy smile inch across her face. He shivers, _'__I suddenly have a very bad feeling…'_

**~Axel's P.O.V~**

'_Roxas is acting was acting mighty strange today…' _A grin crept across my face. _'__I should go pester him for a little bit.'_ I crept up behind him while he did his warm ups. _'S__lowly….quietly…..almost-'_

"Axel, I swear to God, if you put a finger on me or speak one word I will pummel you to a pulp." I opened my mouth to comment but Roxy cut me short. "And no, I don't care if Reno or Demyx come to get me in the middle of the night, I'll get them too."

I frown. "Roxy, you're so mean. I just wanted to-"

"Ask who it was I that liked. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm not going to tell you because, like I said in the locker room, you. Don't. Need. To. Know. My. Personal. Business," he hisses and glares at the ground, I swear I could see a light blush.

"Okay, retract the claws kitty. I just wanted to know as your best friend. I thought I at least had that right." I pout and lean my head on his small shoulder.

I take a deep breath. _'__Yummy, sea salt and cotton candy. I love this smell on him, I wonder what he smells like when he-'_

"AXEL! Are you listening or day dreaming about some chick?" Roxas shoved me off his shoulder. "I swear you should go ditch practice and drool at the cheer leaders instead of on my shoulder! Humph."

I rub my chin and look at him. "Roxy is abusive. Hey, are you into-"

"Fall in you lil' buckets of- never mind, I'll get fired if I say that," Coach Leon muttered.

"We're all big kids now Coach, you can say whatever the hell you want." Riku says as he leans against Sora.

"Riku, you- never mind. Anyway, we have a game next week and we need to get ready, but if we lose more than 5 games this season, the school is threatening to get rid of the soccer program. You guys have to show willingness to keep up. No, it's not your fault that they are considering this; it's the crappy teams that we've had for over the past five years."

He claps his hands and rubs them together. "So let's get this show on the road!"

"And then crash it into the ground!" I crowed.

The team looked at me with withering looks and Roxas looked like a murderer planning his next victim, I shivered and looked towards the bleachers. There was Roxas' cousin, Xion, she looked like Zexion when his scheming. _'__That's kind of creepy...'

* * *

_

_**A/N:Yay! Leon tried to motivate his team! Then Axel killed it! YAY! Love it! So now that I have the first six chapters up with absolutely no change to the story line, it all changes in the next chapter!**_

_**Axel- *gasp* you're actually gonna use that thing people call a brain?**_

_**Lil' Chiquita- …I vote I kill you in the next chapter and not have your commentary ever again. But I'd probably die within 5 seconds after doing that, so I'll just shove you in a locker. *tries to shove him but fails epically***_

_**Axel-*slams the locker shut with me and a laptop inside* Now get to work.**_

_**Lil' Chiquita-*pouts* Why does this always happen? *gets to work on the next chapter***_

_**Random-Gummy-Bear-Person- 6 reviews for the next chapter!**_


	7. Questions,Spice Girls,Cloud,Ramen,Shower

**_Posted: 2-14-11_  
**

_**DISCLAIMER- I WON THE LOTTO AND BOUGHT KINGDOM HEARST! TO TOP IT OFF, I'M ONLY 15! -.- YEAH, IT NEVER GONNA HAPPEN FOLKS.

* * *

**_

_**Denial**_

_**Last Chapter**_

"Fall in you lil' buckets of- never mind, I'll get fired if I say that," Coach Leon muttered.

"We're all big kids now Coach, you can say whatever the hell you want." Riku says as he leans against Sora.

"Riku, you- never mind. Anyway, we have a game next week and we need to get ready, but if we lose more than 5 games this season, the school is threatening to get rid of the soccer program. You guys have to show willingness to keep up. No, it's not your fault that they are considering this; it's the crappy teams that we've had for over the past five years."

He claps his hands and rubs them together. "So let's get this show on the road!"

"And then crash it into the ground!" I crowed.

The team looked at me with withering looks and Roxas looked like a murderer planning his next victim, I shivered and looked towards the bleachers. There was Roxas' cousin, Xion, she looked like Zexion when his scheming. _'__That's kind of creepy...'_

_**Questions, Spice Girls, Cloud, Ramen, and Shower**_

**Chapter Saix**

**.:Axel's P.O.V:.**

I flop onto the bed with a groan. _'What was Roxas doing? Asking those questions and smirking…hm…'_

**Flash Back~**

"_**No one needs to hear that Mr. Pyralis." Leon said with anger.**_

_**Roxas stood up and walked to the ball bag totally ignoring my situation.**_

"_**-I don't ever want to hear that from you again Axel. You're the team captain-" Leon went on.**_

_**I stared at Roxas as he bounced a ball on his knee. 'Nice moves Roxy…'**_

"_**-in short you-Axel are you even listening to me? Hey! Stop staring at whatever girl you're-"**_

"_**What makes everyone think I'm freaking straight?" I burst out at him in anger. "Why the hell does everyone assume I'm staring at a freaking girl? For all you know I could be staring at the clouds or a fucking guy! God, it pisses me off!" I rant.**_

_**Everyone just blinks and stares.**_

_**Roxas is the first to speak. "Is this a confession that you're gay?"**_

_**I blink. "Wait what?"**_

_**Roxas smiles secretively and nods. "Nothing, just answer the question."**_

_**I blink severely confused. "No, I'm bi. But I prefer men over girls since they like to bitch at me all the time about shoes and crap."**_

_**A laugh goes around the other team mates and Roxas' smirk gets even bigger. A few players even nod in agreement about my girl comment.**_

"_**Okay, enough of this! We got work to do!" Leon says sternly and we all get to practice.**_

**End**

"What the hell, I can't make sense of it." I mumble to myself.

A knock comes from my door and Reno pops his head in. "Dude, you got some visitors."

He opens the door and lets Sora and Ventus in. I frown as they come in and sit down somewhere on their own accord.

"What's up guys?"

"Axel," Ven says calmly, "We need to talk."

Sora nods in agreement. "Talk we must."

I blinked not sure if I was going to like this.

**.:Roxas' P.O.V:.**

Kick…THUNK…roll… kick…THUNK…roll… kick…THUNK…roll… kick…THUNK…roll.. Kick…wait…wait…

"Where's-"

CRASH!

"…oh shoot, there it is…" I mutter as I stare at my soccer ball that went through Cloud's window.

Ever since soccer practice and Axel admitting how he's bi, but prefers guys over girls, my heads been so messed up. I sigh and go into the house to get my ball and clean up the glass.

As I vacuum up the glass, my mind keeps wandering back to practice. I frown and shake my head every time to stop but it comes back, over, and over, and over again. I sigh, picking up my ball and putting it in my room. I go to the basement, to get the spare window we keep down there.

'_I so happy…why am I so happy to hear Axel's bi? I don't like him…so why? Why did I feel so ecstatic over Axel saying that?...this happiness…it feels so weird…'_ I wonder this as I went down into the basement. I kept thing till I then found myself standing in front of the spare window._ 'Wow a lot of time passes while you're in thought…huh how odd…'_ I thought and grabbed the window to take it up stairs.

As soon as I finish fixing the window, I check to see if Ven and Sora are home yet. When I don't find them anywhere, I shrug and go to make some ramen. As I wait for the water to heat up, I put my iPod in my ihome and set it on shuffle. The first song that blares out of those stupid speakers, is that stupid Justin Bieber guy that Sora put on my iPod. _'Note to self, delete him off my iPod ASAP…then take his picture and shoot the crap out of it…man I have issues…'_ I change the song and go to ease when AC/DC fills my ears.

**~ ~(All right)  
Hey there, all you middle men  
Throw away your fancy clothes  
And while you're out there sittin' on a fence  
So get off your ass and come down here  
'Cause rock 'n' roll ain't no riddle man  
To me it makes good, good sense**

**Good sense  
Ow  
Oooh yeah**

**Heavy decibels are playing on my guitar  
We got vibrations coming up from the floor  
We're just listening to the rock that's giving too much noise  
Are you deaf, you wanna hear some more~ ~**

I put the noodles into my pot of boiling water.

**~ ~We're just talkin' about the future  
Forget about the past  
It'll always be with us  
It's never gonna die, never gonna die**

**Rock 'n' roll ain't noise pollution  
Rock 'n' roll ain't gonna die  
Rock 'n' roll ain't noise pollution  
Rock 'n' roll it will survive**

**Yes it will, ha ha ha ha**

**I took a look inside your bedroom door  
You looked so good lying on your bed  
Well, I asked you if you wanted any rhythm and love  
You said you wanna rock 'n' roll instead**

**We're just talkin' about the future  
Forget about the past  
It'll always be with us  
It's never gonna die, never gonna die**

**Rock 'n' roll ain't noise pollution  
Rock 'n' roll ain't gonna die  
Rock 'n' roll ain't no pollution  
Rock 'n' roll is just rock 'n' roll**

**Oh Rock 'n' roll ain't noise pollution  
Rock 'n' roll ain't gonna die  
Rock 'n' roll ain't no pollution  
Rock 'n' roll ain't gonna die**

**Rock 'n' roll ain't no pollution  
Rock 'n' roll it'll never die**

**Rock 'n' roll ain't no pollution  
Rock 'n' roll  
Oh  
Rock 'n' roll is just rock 'n' roll~ ~**

As the ramen noodles cook the song changes, now there's one thing I hate about shuffle on my iPod. It's how it can be a nice fast pace beat like AC/DC but then it changes to something like this one…

**~ ~Ooh yeah yeah come on  
You think you're quick but I'd like to see you keep up with me  
You think you're slick but I'd like to see you pull a trick on me  
You think you're so cool Hey big man you're old school  
You think you're smart but who the hell d'ya think you're talking to  
Everyone can see who you are  
Take a look at yourself tell me why keep on denying  
everything you say denying everything you do  
So be a fool to yourself forever more, trying,  
Any kind of move, tell me, So what's it gonna prove,  
You ain't fooling nobody, You ain't fooling nobody but yourself~ ~**

which happens to be Spice Girls…'Denying'…shut up. Now.

**~ ~I know you're sweet, But I know you don't wanna be seen that way  
Admit defeat, win or lose, Who cares it's just a game you play  
I know you need me, If you stay that way it's never gonna be  
You got your style, but I know what you really want from me  
Everyone can see who you are,  
Take a look at yourself, tell me why keep on denying,  
Everything you say, denying, everything you do,  
So be a fool to yourself forever more, trying,  
Any kind of move, tell me, So what's it gonna prove,  
You ain't fooling nobody, You ain't fooling nobody but yourself~ ~**

"Stupid Spice Girls!" I shout as I let the song go on, but I whirl around when I hear a chuckle from behind me. "Cloud?"

He stands there in the door way to the kitchen then leans against it. "What's wrong Roxas? What do the Spice Girls get right this time? Hm?"

I glare at him in complete hatred. "Shut up and leave me alone. Spice Girls do not have anything right, they just have funny songs to laugh at. Like that one song, 'Tell You What I Want'."

**~ ~Ha, ha, check yourself  
Check yourself, but don't forget yourself, 'cause you're denying  
Ha ha, ha ha, check yourself, ha I don't forget yourself  
Check yourself, but don't forget yourself, 'cause you're denying  
You're getting everything you are and even everything you need, That's life, come on,  
ha ha, check yourself~ ~**

Fills the silence Cloud leaves. "No, they get things right, exactly when needed."

I glare. "You and the Spice Girls are idiotic."

"If I was idiotic, I wouldn't be your math teacher now would I?"

I growl and put my ramen in a bowel and storm out leaving Cloud and that stupid Spice Girls song in the kitchen.

**~ ~Everyone can see who you are,  
Take a look at yourself, tell me why keep on denying,  
Everything you say, denying, everything you do,  
So be a fool to yourself forever more, trying,  
Any kind of move, tell me, So what's it gonna prove,  
You ain't fooling nobody,  
You ain't fooling nobody, denying,  
Everything you say, denying (Everything you say),  
Everything you do (Everything you do),  
So be a fool to yourself forever more (more), trying,  
Any kind of move (Any kind of move), tell me,  
So what's it gonna prove (What's it gonna prove),  
You ain't fooling nobody, You ain't fooling nobody, denying (Woo),…~ ~**

"Stupid song…Stupid Spice Girls…Stupid Cloud…" I mumble and head upstairs only to have Sora run into me and spill my hot ramen all over me.

"Oh my fudge bunnies! I'm so sorry Roxas!"

"Ah! That's hot! Holy mother of milk!" I hop around and strip off my shirt that is soaked with the offending hot liquid and glare at Sora. "Why I should so kill you!" I growl out between my teeth as I strip off my pants.

"Um…Roxas…Just so you know-" Sora starts.

"Sora, just shut up. I don't want to hear it!" I snap and march down stairs and get my iPod.

When I come back up I head to the bathroom and there's a note on the door.

**Roxas,**

**Ven, Sora, and I are going out be good and don't break another window. Keep your cool and don't kill anything.**

**Cloud**

**P.S. Oh and Sora told me to tell you not to kill him…and something else. Can't remember so oh well.**

I rolled my eyes at the note and went into the bathroom putting it in the ihome that was in there and sighing as 'Hot blooded' by Foreigner fills the room, I sigh and start the shower. I go to the closet to get a towel.

When I'm in the closet I swear I heard the floor creak, but when I turn to look around there was no one. I frown and grab my towel and goes back to the bathroom. 'Hot Blooded' still playing and seems to have started over. I frown but then dismiss the fact and strip putting my clothes into the hamper and pull back the curtain right when the song sings:

**~ ~Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded~ ~**

What I see before me will never leave my mind as long as I live. Because standing right in front of me, in the shower I was supposed to be in was, yup bet you guessed it, it was…

Axel.

* * *

__

_**A/N: So! It begins! Is Roxas accepting he might be at the very least bi? Cloud thinking that the Spice Girls are practically goddesses that know all…I'm not the only one who finds that odd right? What did Ven and Sora talk to Axel about? Why is Axel in Roxas' shower? The-**_

_**Axel- I'm in the shower! Woohoo!**_

_**Lil' Chiquita- Okay Axel… now back to what I was saying…What was I saying?**_

_**Hallucination of Mine- Pickles are cucumbers bathed in evil~! Evil~!*poofs away***_

_**Lil' Chiquita-…okay…I'm pretty sure that wasn't it…**_

_**Roxas-7 reviews get you the next chapter!**_


	8. Shower, Kisses, Leon

_**Posted: 2-14-11**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I BOUGHT KINGDOM HEARST! YEAH, IT NEVER GONNA HAPPEN FOLKS.**_

_**

* * *

****Denial**_

**Last Chapter**

When I'm in the closet I swear I heard the floor creak, but when I turn to look around there was no one. I frown and grab my towel and goes back to the bathroom. 'Hot Blooded' still playing and seems to have started over. I frown but then dismiss the fact and strip putting my clothes into the hamper and pull back the curtain right when the song sings:

**~ ~Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded~ ~**

What I see before me will never leave my mind as long as I live. Because standing right in front of me, in the shower I was supposed to be in was, yup bet you guessed it, it was…

Axel.

_**Shower, Kisses, Leon**_

**Chapter Axel**

**.:Roxas' P.O.V:.**

'_What the heck?'_ I stood there gaping at Axel, I probably looked like a fish.

Axel was just staring at me, his eyes trailing up and down me. My eyes decided that they had that right too and started at the very top.

Axel's hair when soaking wet is actually as straight as a ruler, unlike his sexuality, and it's about five shades darker then when it's dry. On top of that, it goes down to about his waist. With his hair being darker, it makes his eyes seem darker and his purple/black tattoos seem like shiny new black paint. Then there's the way the water slides down him…with his tan, wetness-induced-shininess, it makes the sight entrancing. His chest is still broad, that curves into his feminine hips, these sit above and below his six-pack. I then take in his muscular legs that support him and see various scars and such on them. I trace back up, purposefully skipping that one section that conveniently he's holding his fisted wash clothed in front of.

I nervously twitch and look back up at Axel's eyes, finally finding my voice. "What-" my voice cracks and I clear my throat. "Axel, why the hell are you in my shower?"

He smirks. "Why I'm taking a shower of course!"

I roll my eyes. "You know what I mean. Why aren't you at your house taking one?"

"Oh, that's simple. Cause I'm spending the night. Now, if you don't mind I'd like to finish my shower." He grins. "You could join me if you like."

I glare at him, about to say no when I suddenly change my mind. "Sure, why not."

He smiles. "Aww, why- wait what?"

I climb in. "I said, 'sure, why not?' I mean we're both guys and I wanted to get this ramen off of me." I start to clean myself as Axel stands behind me in shock.

By the time I finished washing my hair, Axel snapped out of it and chuckled. "Well, well, well. Aren't you just full of surprises Roxas."

I ignore him and finish washing the ramen broth from my body and rinse off then step out. I grab a towel and wrap it around my waist and am shocked when I hear the water shut off. I turn to see Axel wrapping his own towel around his waist.

I turn and face him head on. "Axel, what are you playing at? I mean, this is farther than your normal antics."

He looks at me. "Why Roxy, what do you mean?"

I narrow my eyes in anger. "Axel, you know exactly what I mean."

He smirks mischievously. "I'm not sure I do Roxas."

I growl. "Axel, you do-mmph!"

He cuts me off by kissing me. I stand there shocked as my mouth suddenly starts kissing back on its own. _'NO! Stop! Stop! This isn't what I like!'_ I shout in my head yet I start to pull myself closer and Axel nips my lower lip causing me to gasp and open up allowing him access inside my mouth. _'Stop this! Stop this right now!' _ I moan into the kiss and suddenly a second voice appears in my head. _**'Now why would you want something your body seems so willing for?'**__ 'Cause I rationally don't!' __**'But you do.'**_

"Holy shit!" A voice says from behind me.

I'm suddenly yanked back into reality to see Leon staring at me and Axel. I blink and take it in, me and Axel panting, pressed tightly together, my arms wrapped around his neck and his hands gripping my waist.

I rip myself away from Axel and glare at him. "Get your ass dressed and get out of my house. I never want you in here again. I don't care if Ven, Sora, or Cloud say you can. Keep your ass away from me." I spit on him and storm out shoving past Leon and going into my room. I slam the door shut and sit on my bed breathing heavily.

'_What the hell was that? W-why did I like it?'_

**.:Leon's P.O.V:.**

I sighed as I looked at the newspaper, it had a picture of me. I wouldn't say I liked it either… Though I hardly like anything.

"That's a pretty good picture of you Leon." My lover, Cloud, says as he leaned against me, his bare chest touching my back.

I grunt. "I guess."

I look at the picture, it was from about last year. My brown hair is touching my shoulders, my brown eyes staring into the camera with mischief. I was wearing a faded grey t-shirt under my black leather jacket and my dark blue jeans that were worn in a few places. I was leaning against the corner of the building bear-footed.

I frowned at the picture then blinked when I remember who took this and growled slightly. "Cloud, why did you give the paper this picture?"

He chuckles. "Took you long enough Squall."

"Cloud…" I said in a warning tone.

"Well they said they needed a picture of you and with these islands being so small, everyone knows we're dating. So they came to me and I picked the picture of you that I liked the most." He kisses the back of my shoulder. "I think you look sexy in that picture."

I roll my eyes. "Cloud, shut up and get out of my bed. I mean don't you have three brothers that you're supposed to be caring for?"

He snorts and pushes me down and sits on my stomach. "Like they even want me there. Sora maybe, but Ven and Roxas wouldn't care if I keeled over and died. So I figure, stay where I'm most wanted… You do want me here don't you?"

I look at him. "If I didn't you wouldn't have all those pictures of me or be in my bed naked."

He grins and leans down kissing me. "I'll go check on them in an hour or so." He murmurs against my lips and then kisses me again.

**~2 hours later~**

Cloud had left about half an hour ago. _'As much as I love him he is such a distraction.'_ I chuckle at the thought, then I look at the pile of test papers I have to go through and sigh. _'Well one more night won't be too bad…Yeah I'll let them sit for tonight.'_

I grab my coat and go out to my motorcycle. _'Let's go visit the Crazy Strifes then…You know I swear I'm part insane sometimes too…'_ I pull up to the house and walk up the path heading inside. I quietly close the door and blink. _'Quiet…way too quiet… I wonder who killed who…'_ I look around on the first floor seeing nothing but remnants of ramen having been cooked in the kitchen. I check the second floor and no one is in the library. I go up to the third floor and see that Sora, Ven, and Cloud's rooms are empty. But I hear music coming from the bathroom down the hall, I frown and heads towards it. When I open the door I'm shocked at the sight that it takes a few seconds to respond.

"Holy shit!"

Roxas flinches and pulls away like he's just taking in what's going on. The way that his and Axel's bodies are pressed tightly together and how he's curving around him. How Axel's arms are holding onto him and how his own arms are wrapped around Axel's neck.

He then rips himself away from Axel in a harsh manner which confuses me of the situation even more. But if I were to just go off of Roxas' expression, I would say that he didn't really agree to this.

His glare rivaled all of my glares. "Get your ass dressed and get out of my house. I never want you in here again. I don't care if Ven, Sora, or Cloud say you can. Keep your ass away from me." He spat on Axel and then stormed off, just shoving me aside and went into his room slamming his door.

I blinked staring at his door and then turn to Axel and take in his face absolutely devoid of color and the expression of loss.

I say calmly not exposing my feeling of dread. "Axel, what the hell have you done now?"

He blinks staring at Roxas' door and stays that way for a few minutes before he turns to me and I'm shocked to see he has tears in his eyes. Axel, the cocky, proud, above everyone else, has no sense of embarrassment or any way to be hurt, looks as if he's about to start bawling in a few seconds.

His voice cracks. "Leon, I can honestly say I think I fucked up…big time…"

He looks at Roxas' door and starts to cry.

* * *

_**A/N: Don't hurt me! I know! I know! I made Axel cry and Roxas want a freaking restraining order on him…But I ain't sorry about it! Nope, not at all…So don't throw anything at me!**_

_**Hallucination & The Gummy Bear Man-*pelts me with pans, pickles, granola bars, and spoons.**_

_**Lil' Chiquita- I said don't!*curls up to protect myself***_


	9. The End of Us Before We Even Began?

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING!

* * *

**_

_**Denial**_

_**Posted: 2-14-11**_

**Last Chapter**

Roxas flinches and pulls away like he's just taking in what's going on. The way that his and Axel's bodies are pressed tightly together and how he's curving around him. How Axel's arms are holding onto him and how his own arms are wrapped around Axel's neck.

He then rips himself away from Axel in a harsh manner which confuses me of the situation even more. But if I were to just go off of Roxas' expression, I would say that he didn't really agree to this.

His glare rivaled all of my glares. "Get your ass dressed and get out of my house. I never want you in here again. I don't care if Ven, Sora, or Cloud say you can. Keep your ass away from me." He spat on Axel and then stormed off, just shoving me aside and went into his room slamming his door.

I blinked staring at his door and then turn to Axel and take in his face absolutely devoid of color and the expression of loss.

I say calmly not exposing my feeling of dread. "Axel, what the hell have you done now?"

He blinks staring at Roxas' door and stays that way for a few minutes before he turns to me and I'm shocked to see he has tears in his eyes. Axel, the cocky, proud, above everyone else, has no sense of embarrassment or any way to be hurt, looks as if he's about to start bawling in a few seconds.

His voice cracks. "Leon, I can honestly say I think I fucked up…big time…"

He looks at Roxas' door and starts to cry.

_**The End of Us Before We Even Began?**_

**Chapter Demyx **

**.:Roxas' P.O.V:.**

I stayed in my room for the rest of the night. I didn't talk to anyone, I didn't even sleep. I stayed up all night thinking about the kiss and how Axel's face fell when I yelled at him. I might have been a little too harsh to him but I was so angry, hurt, and confused. I still am confused… _'What am I suppose to do?'_

'_**Accept it'**_

'_Not you again go away!'_

'_**Sorry bub, I'm kind of stuck inside you. That's what happens when you got a conscience.'**_

I growl._ 'Well my conscience sounds an awful lot like my twin brother Ventus.'_

'_**Hey! You can change it. Not my fault that your default voice sounds like him…I could sound like Justin Bieber singing, wanna hear?'**_

'_Oh god, please don't. I have enough issues already…like the fact I'm talking to myself…shit I'm insane!'_

'_**Dude! You're driving me insane! Now go fix your issues with Axel!'**_

'…_How?'_

'_**I'm suppose to guide you not tell you!'**_

'…_okay…how do I get you to be quiet and not bug me?'_

'…_**You are too far in denial for me to help dude…'**_

'_I'm not in denial!'_

'…'

'_Hello?'_

I don't get an answer._ 'Huh. That was weird…'_ I sigh, thinking about what was just told to me.

"What the hell am I doing?" I ask myself under my breath. "I must be going insane…" I yawn and close my eyes drifting off to sleep.

I go to school the next day, and at the end of the day I realize that I barely saw Axel besides in the hall and the classes we have together, he just wasn't there. But even in our classes he sits as far away as possible from me. At first I feel hurt, but then I realize that he's doing exactly as I told him to.

…

…

…

…

…

Two weeks go by and it's now Friday, August 13. I slowly go through my morning routine, I then make my way down stairs and grab a bowel of cheerios. It's been two weeks and a day since that day I blew up on Axel. I barely see him now, I think he started skipping class and he's completely stopped going to practice.

I slowly chew my cheerios, mulling this over. I'm so consumed in my thoughts that I jump when Cloud suddenly slams his hands on the table. I look up with a glare but drop it when I see his expression. It's solid, seriousness in every pore.

"Roxas, this is ridiculous. You need to go apologize to Axel today or I swear, to all that is good and holy, that I will drag you over to his house and lock you both in a room till you two sort this out." Cloud say sternly with no room for argument.

"Why the hell do you care?" I snap at him.

He frowns. "I care because you're eating cheerios like they actually are meant to be savored. I care because Axel is a student of mine and he's suffering cause of your actions. Both his grades and attendance have dropped drastically. I have talked the school into erasing that record and giving him a chance to do this over if I get him back in class. For once Roxas, do something other than for yourself! I mean you two have been best friends since day care!"

I look at my cereal. "I'm not taking it back…"

Cloud sighs. "Why not Roxas?"

I look up at him, feeling the tears well up in my eyes and a look of anger place its self on my face. "Cause it's his fault!"

I get up, grabbing my bag and storming out of the house, ignoring Cloud calling after me. Because I have nowhere else to go, I head straight to school an hour before it starts. I get to the building and walk straight inside. I'm not paying attention to where I'm going and I run into someone.

I fall to the floor like I always do because the person's normally bigger than me. I look up with tears streaming down my face, I'm about to pitch a fit at the person but my words freeze in my throat when I see who the person is.

I blink staring. "A-Axel?"

* * *

_**A/N: And that's this chapter! Please excuse any grammar mistakes, I just typed this up for you while I sit in my room feeling extremely ill…I need to get more soup…**_

_**Axel-Well you can't have any more soup.**_

_**Lil' Chiquita-Aw! Just gimme some soup!**_

_**Axel- I ain't gonna!**_

_**Lil' Chiquita-Aaaaaxel! Please!**_

_**Axel-No.**_

_**Lil' Chiquita-*pouts* jerk!**_

_**Roxas-Both of you shut up!*looks at you* 9 reviews get you the next chapter**_


	10. I'm Apparently Stupid

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING!**

**Published: 5-25-11**

**Denial**

**Last Chapter**

"Roxas, this is ridiculous. You need to go apologize to Axel today or I swear, to all that is good and holy, that I will drag you over to his house and lock you both in a room till you two sort this out." Cloud say sternly with no room for argument.

"Why the hell do you care?" I snap at him.

He frowns. "I care because you're eating cheerios like they actually are meant to be savored. I care because Axel is a student of mine and he's suffering cause of your actions. Both his grades and attendance have dropped drastically. I have talked the school into erasing that record and giving him a chance to do this over if I get him back in class. For once Roxas, do something other than for yourself! I mean you two have been best friends since day care!"

I look at my cereal. "I'm not taking it back…"

Cloud sighs. "Why not Roxas?"

I look up at him, feeling the tears well up in my eyes and a look of anger place its self on my face. "Cause it's his fault!"

I get up, grabbing my bag and storming out of the house, ignoring Cloud calling after me. Because I have nowhere else to go, I head straight to school an hour before it starts. I get to the building and walk straight inside. I'm not paying attention to where I'm going and I run into someone.

I fall to the floor like I always do because the person's normally bigger than me. I look up with tears streaming down my face, I'm about to pitch a fit at the person but my words freeze in my throat when I see who the person is.

I blink staring. "A-Axel?"

**I'm apparently stupid…**

**Chapter Luxord**

**.: Roxas' P.O.V:.**

I look at the person in front of me. But I wasn't met with the familiar green eyes I was expecting, instead I was met with blue eyes and that same red hair only it wasn't spiked everywhere, it was in a pony-tail.

"Sorry, but I'm not Axel. It's Reno, yo." Reno said then helped me up.

"Sorry… I forgot how much you look like him…" I trail off when I see a smirk appear on his face.

"How's it's going blondie?"

I narrowed my eyes, "You know my name is Roxas, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me blondie."

He laughs and then nods, "Well Roxas, I'm new here."

I laugh. "I thought you weren't gonna go to the same school as Ax?"

He smiles, "Changed my mind, so care to give me a tour? Maybe tell me what the water works are all about?"

I give him a small smile, 'He's a charmer, I'll give him that much.' I nod and shift my bag around. "Sure, I'll do that."

He grins, "Cool, yo."

I shake my head and start the tour. As we go along though, I notice that Reno and I are flirting. It seemed okay, so I just ignored it. But then our flirting escaladed and well, it was obvious we liked each other. I bit my lip while I finished the tour; we came to the front of the building where kids were starting to appear.

"So, that's Destiny High. Any questions?" I asked with a small smile.

He smirks, "Yeah. Are you single?"

I blink and wait for him to say 'Just kidding', but it doesn't come. "Are you serious?"

He nods and leans against the pillar behind him. "I think, I can tell when I like someone. So Roxas, will you go out with me? Or are you denying that you're gay still?" He raises an eyebrow questioningly.

I bite my lip and ponder it. "I'm bi actually, but… I kind of had a fall out with my best friend, your brother, cause he kissed me…in the shower…in my house…uninvited…and my brother's boyfriend walked in on us…"

Reno stared at me. "So?"

I looked at him. "So I'm not sure if it would be a good idea for me to go out with you…"

He looked at me with a pout. "Oh come on Roxas! I'm not my brother! I'm a different person!"

I stared at him. "You two act alike though…" I think about it and then let out a soft sigh. "Alright Reno, I'll go out with you."

"Yes! Score!" He cheers and pulls me into a kiss right when Sora comes skipping around the corner.

When we pull away from each other, I turn and see Sora gaping like a fish. I blink and wait for his reaction.

He just stares and then snorts. "At least you admit you're gay now."

"I'm bi!" I exclaim and Sora just rolls his eyes and Riku comes up behind him.

"Actually Roxas, Kairi and Namine don't make you bi. I think they were you're experimental phases. You just dated them to see if you were straight or not." Sora said with a simple 'it's obvious' tone to his voice.

Reno chuckles and hugs me around my waist and rests his chin on my head. "So, this is your brother Sora and his boyfriend Riku I'm guessing."

"Yup. Ventus and Aqua should be here soon too. Maybe Cloud and Leon." I comment lightly as I lean back on him.

Demyx suddenly comes out of nowhere and glomps me. "ROXAS!"

Reno stares at me then Demyx. "Thanks for noticing me Dem. I feel so loved and missed."

Demyx looks up and blinks. "Reno? What's going on? Why you here? How are you?" He streams out at Reno and I try to keep up with the questions.

Zexion trails after and smiles a small at me. "Sorry Rox, Marly gave him coffee before I picked him up."

I nod slowly and look up at Reno. "Help?"

Reno nods, "Hey Dem, off my Roxy."

Dem hops up but then freezes. "Wait! YOUR ROXY?"

Reno helps me up and then hugs me. "Yes, my Roxy." He smirks and kisses me.

Suddenly there's a thunk and a slosh of water and I pull away and see Axel with books at the ground and a water bottle.

I stare at him and he stares at me with confused and a little hurt. "…hi Axel..."

Axel stares, then looks at Reno and then at me. "…Reno…When did you get here?"

Reno smiles widely and lets go of me and goes over and hugs Axel. "AX!"

Axel shoves him away. "Reno, answer the question."

Reno pouts and crosses his arms. "What? Your only brother can't come to his new school?"

Axel glared at him, "What?"

"This is my new school bro!" Reno smiles and pats Axel's back. "And Rox here just gave me a tour."

I stare at them and randomly start to compare them to each other. They were standing next to each other and I started to see the similarities. The hair color, body language, tattoos, the way they dress, how they stand, and the look they hold in their eyes.

"Wow, you two are…." I tried to think of a word.

"Lazy?" Demyx supplied.

"Irritating?" Zexion said as he looked at them.

"Unhelpful?" Sora chirped.

"Scruffy and ungroomed?" Riku said as he stared at their hair.

"I'd say they're freaks." Larxene says as she and Marluxia walk over.

"Nah, I think they're a couple of schmoozing low lives that should go to a school that will teach them proper etiquette." Marly said loftily and sits on the picnic bench and smirks.

Axel and Reno glared at every one then looks at me and speak in perfect unison again. "What were you saying Roxy?"

I stare at them a bit freaked out by it. "…I was going to say you two are one of a kind, but what everyone said works to." I shrug and go to sit down.

Cloud and Leon join us soon after. Reno and Axel are talking, and when they both think that other isn't looking at them they look at me. Axel looking sad and Reno smiling slightly. I start to feel a bit uncomfortable and Cloud snorts at me.

I look and see Cloud coming over and he sits next to me. "So Axel, has Roxas talked to you about the school? Soccer? An apology?"

Axel looks at him, "No. But apparently he and my brother Reno are dating."

Cloud looks at me in disbelief, "You're kidding."

Ventus and Aqua join us at that moment. Ven then walks up to me and smacks the back of my head. "You're an absolute idiot. Someone should just replace your brain and replace it with a person who isn't so thick."

I rub my head and glare at him. "Oh shut up Ven. I'm not in the mood." I look at Reno, "Oh, and for the record, it's too early for you to be kissing me so freely-OW!" Ven hit me again.

"You're kissing him? Already? What next, are you going to be sleeping with him in three days or tonight?"

Reno smirks and pulls me into his lap. "I'm lucky, but I don't think I'm that lucky Ven."

"That's Ventus to you jerk." He snaps at Reno. "And you better not touch Rox that way or I'll kill you for taking advantage of his stupidity."

Reno and I blink, Axel laughs softly, while the others just stare and slowly agree with Ven.

Leon finally decides to speak to my much undesired horror. "I have yet to see Roxas react to Reno like he did when he and Axel were kissing in the bathroom."

Everyone goes silent and stare at me and then look at Axel. Reno frowns and looks at me. "Roxas… is this true?"

I bite my lip. "…Yeah… I'm not internally debating with myself on whether I should break your jaw or just wait for it to be over."

"You also aren't clinging to him like a piece of plastic wrap." Leon stated.

I glare at him. "Why the hell did you bring this up any ways Leon? I can tell you all don't approve of Reno, but get over it. I want to date him so I'm gonna, and as for the clinging to him while I know I'm in front of people, so if you don't mind, why don't you all just butt out!" I grab Reno's hand and my back pack and storm off with him.

**Lil' Chiquita- NO KILLING MEH! *cringes behind Roxas***

**Axel- …You gave Roxas to RENO? WHAT THE $%&#?**

**Roxas-…Yeah…I offer you no protection… *steps to the side***

**Lil' Chiquita- EEP! NUU! *dives behind Larxene* SAVE MEH!**

**Larxene- …Sure, I actually like how tortuous this is to them n.n**

**Reno- *smiles at Roxas* so Roxy~ Wanna go out tonight?**

**Roxas- …Go away before I stab you and then the author with a spork -_-**

**Reno & Lil' Chiquita- O.O NUUU! *runs away***


	11. Yeah,I know,I'm crazy, What else is new?

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHINNG AT ALL BUT THE PLOT AND TITLE! SO YEAH…ONTO THE STORY!**

**Published: 5-25-11**

**Lil' Chiquita- *smiles* meh so happy this is the second chapter today!**

**Denial**

**Last Chapter**

Cloud and Leon join us soon after. Reno and Axel are talking, and when they both think that other isn't looking at them they look at me. Axel looking sad and Reno smiling slightly. I start to feel a bit uncomfortable and Cloud snorts at me.

I look and see Cloud coming over and he sits next to me. "So Axel, has Roxas talked to you about the school? Soccer? An apology?"

Axel looks at him, "No. But apparently he and my brother Reno are dating."

Cloud looks at me in disbelief, "You're kidding."

Ventus and Aqua join us at that moment. Ven then walks up to me and smacks the back of my head. "You're an absolute idiot. Someone should just replace your brain and replace it with a person who isn't so thick."

I rub my head and glare at him. "Oh shut up Ven. I'm not in the mood." I look at Reno, "Oh, and for the record, it's too early for you to be kissing me so freely-OW!" Ven hit me again.

"You're kissing him? Already? What next, are you going to be sleeping with him in three days or tonight?"

Reno smirks and pulls me into his lap. "I'm lucky, but I don't think I'm that lucky Ven."

"That's Ventus to you jerk." He snaps at Reno. "And you better not touch Rox that way or I'll kill you for taking advantage of his stupidity."

Reno and I blink, Axel laughs softly, while the others just stare and slowly agree with Ven.

Leon finally decides to speak to my much undesired horror. "I have yet to see Roxas react to Reno like he did when he and Axel were kissing in the bathroom."

Everyone goes silent and stare at me and then look at Axel. Reno frowns and looks at me. "Roxas… is this true?"

I bite my lip. "…Yeah… I'm not internally debating with myself on whether I should break your jaw or just wait for it to be over."

"You also aren't clinging to him like a piece of plastic wrap." Leon stated.

I glare at him. "Why the hell did you bring this up any ways Leon? I can tell you all don't approve of Reno, but get over it. I want to date him so I'm gonna, and as for the clinging to him while I know I'm in front of people, so if you don't mind, why don't you all just butt out!" I grab Reno's hand and my back pack and storm off with him.

…**Yeah, I know, I know, I'm crazy. What else is new?**

**Chapter Marluxia**

**.:Axel's P.O.V. :.**

As I watched Roxas and Reno leave the anger I was holding in was suddenly building up. As they disappeared from view, it exploded out of me and my books went flying.

"He is such an asshole! I can't fucken believe him!" I shout and curl my hands into fists.

Demyx stood and came over. "Axel… calm down…"

I glare at him, "Calm down? CALM DOWN? DEM, MY OWN BROTHER JUST SNACHED UP THE GUY I LIKE AND FLAUNTED IT IN MY FACE! I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN!" I shout at him with complete rage.

Everyone stares at me, Larxene raises a brow then crosses her arms. "Why don't you stop flipping out and go burn something of Reno's and feel better and then come back and we'll cook up a plan you spoiled brat."

I glare at her and grumble as I turn to go do what she just said. 'I really hate how well she knows me some times… I wonder what I should burn… hm… What of Reno's would make nice fire? …hm…'

By the time I get back, its homeroom and I see Roxas and Reno sitting at OUR table. The only table in the room for TWO students. For those TWO students to sit close together and share hushed whispers. You know what else? Those TWO students are ONLY supposed to be ME and Roxas. ONLY ME AND ROXAS.

"Man, envy and jealousy don't look good on you Ax…" Demyx's voice said from behind me.

"Mr. Vexen." I said calmly and looked at him.

Vexen looked up at me and stares at me and nodded. "Yes Axel, just do it and calm down. We don't need another "bathroom incident"."

I nod and go up to his garnet countered table and set up a burner. I heard Reno from the back and it just pissed me off more.

"Roxy…" He said.

'Did he just call him ROXY?'

"-what's my brother doing? Also, what's the "bathroom incident" that Vexen just mentioned?"

I growled. "Well Reno. It started when this guy was picking on Roxas. Roxas told me not to worry about it. Well, I overheard the guy talking about what he was going to do next. I was pissed to say the least. So I went to the bathroom before I flipped. Before I knew it, I had lit a toilet on fire and I was burning a picture I drew of the guy. It was a remarkable resemblance." I smirk remembering the day. "I was taken to Luxord, and I told him why and the guy was suspended. I was also labeled as a pyromaniac and was given a slip to have supervised burning to relieve stress and to stop anything sever from happening."

The room was silent. The first time it was publicly shared the whole story, not a rumored whisper, but the story straight from the horse's mouth so to speak. The only one I ever told was Roxas. I stared at my brother and my unrequited love.

"…So… who pissed you off this time bro?" Reno asked cautiously.

"Two people. But, I'm more pissed at one." I shrug and turn on the burner and take out my wallet. "But the other, I care about so I can't really stay mad at them. But the other, well, I could possibly just…loose it…" I take a picture of Reno out and flip it so everyone can see. "And you know how I can get Reno. If I remember, you called me a deadly bastard once."

I held his picture over the flame and watched it burn slow and steady. Watching the colors and the way it changes slowly into a blue light. I sense all eyes on me and I look up to glance at Reno.

Reno stares back. "Axel…."

"Reno."

"Axel… what's this about?" Roxas' voice broke into the conversation.

I smile sadly. "I would love to tell you Rox, but not with prying minds and I would prefer if you could connect the dots yourself."

The picture burnt to my finger tips and I drop it and watch it finish. Then the bell rings and I move to my next class. Leaving them stunned and Vexen starts cleaning up my mess. But before I left, I heard Reno say something that made me laugh as I walked out.

"Roxas…Did you get the vibe that my brother hates my guts and wants me to leave? Or was it just me?"

"…Actually, I think you just crossed a line that he knows that you know you shouldn't have… Do you know what that could possibly be?" Roxas asked in that cute voice he has.

"…N-no… no clue what so ever…" He answered in his obvious lying voice.

I laughed then and smirked. "He's lying to you Rox."

And with that, I walked off to math class.

**Lil' Chiquita-I know, I know. I made Axel seem like a psycho pyro maniac killer. XD I love it! Aaaaaaand if you don't well, review and tell me and you'll get the next chapter n.n**

**Roxas-…I don't like this version…I feel… icky…**

**Lil' Chiquita- …Icky?**

**Roxas- *nods***

**Reno-I feel like I should get a body guard and a fire proof suit…RUDE! *cries***

**Axel-…I feel…feared…**

**Lil' Chiquita- Well, Roxas, you should feel icky. Reno, you'll need about 80 Rudes. And Axel, you are feared, like how religious people fear demons and stuff like that.**

**Axel- oh….okay n.n**

**Roxas- *glares***

**Reno-oh shit…*runs away***

**Lil Chiquita- Five reviews get you another chapter~~~**


	12. I Think That I'm With The Wrong Guy

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! BUT MY FRIEND'S BOYFRIEND'S UNCLE HAS A GIRLFRIEND THAT HAS A BROTHER THAT HAS A FRIEND WHO KNOWS SOMEONE WHO DOES n.n**

**PUBLISHED: 5-26-11**

**Lil' Chiquita- Why don't You guys review so much anymore? *pouts and sniffles***

**Denial**

**Last Chapter**

"…So… who pissed you off this time bro?" Reno asked cautiously.

"Two people. But, I'm more pissed at one." I shrug and turn on the burner and take out my wallet. "But the other, I care about so I can't really stay mad at them. But the other, well, I could possibly just…loose it…" I take a picture of Reno out and flip it so everyone can see. "And you know how I can get Reno. If I remember, you called me a deadly bastard once."

I held his picture over the flame and watched it burn slow and steady. Watching the colors and the way it changes slowly into a blue light. I sense all eyes on me and I look up to glance at Reno.

Reno stares back. "Axel…."

"Reno."

"Axel… what's this about?" Roxas' voice broke into the conversation.

I smile sadly. "I would love to tell you Rox, but not with prying minds and I would prefer if you could connect the dots yourself."

The picture burnt to my finger tips and I drop it and watch it finish. Then the bell rings and I move to my next class. Leaving them stunned and Vexen starts cleaning up my mess. But before I left, I heard Reno say something that made me laugh as I walked out.

"Roxas…Did you get the vibe that my brother hates my guts and wants me to leave? Or was it just me?"

"…Actually, I think you just crossed a line that he knows that you know you shouldn't have… Do you know what that could possibly be?" Roxas asked in that cute voice he has.

"…N-no… no clue what so ever…" He answered in his obvious lying voice.

I laughed then and smirked. "He's lying to you Rox."

And with that, I walked off to math class.

**I think that I'm with the wrong guy**

**Chapter Larxene**

**.:Roxas' P.O.V. :.**

I look at Reno, "You know, so far this relationship is starting off like shit." I get up and follow Axel out with Demyx following me.

"…" I walk down the hall.

"Roxas, I really wish you weren't so thick sometimes." He sighs as he slows down to keep pace with me.

I growl, "Shut up Demyx. I don't want to hear any of this right now."

"Well, I think you should-"

"DEMYX SHUT UP!" I shout and storm into math and plop into my seat angrily.

Demyx comes in meekly and sits behind me. Cloud stares at me with a 'WTF' look and I just glared at him.

Cloud sighed and clasps his hands together. "Roxas, what can I do?"

I slam my hands on my desk and stand up abruptly. "Make sure your boyfriend doesn't shove his nose into my life, oh and if you two and everyone else for that matter do something helpful."

He raises a brow. "And that is?"

"Stay. Out. Of. My. Love. Life!" I storm out of the room and go into Axel's math class next door.

I head straight over to Axel and slap him across the face with a loud 'SMACK!'

The class gasps and the teacher watches. Axel rubs his jaw and looks at me. I look away, and I see Reno in the farthest corner. I go over and pull his face into a kiss then push him back and glare at Axel.

Axel stared back at me and I growl. "If you have a problem with who I choose to date Axel, then like I said at my house, stay away from me." With that I stormed out and went back to my class and got my stuff.

I went back and grabbed Reno and drag him out with me and into the parking lot to my bike.

Reno stares, "Roxas, what the hell is going on?"

"Let me sum it up. My friends and family hate the fact I'm dating you. They want me to date Axel because they have the obscene notion that I secretly love Axel. Also, Ax wants to watch you burn in whatever hell he creates for you."

Reno blinks and sighs, "This is a whole lot of drama for just one day."

"Drama comes with me whether I want it too or not. Started when I first saw your brother, my family already thought I liked him. You were even in on it, so why the hell did you do this when you knew very well he liked me?"

Reno sighed. "Sometimes I question Zexion's methods."

I frown and look at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I've liked you since I first saw you okay? Never acted on it because I knew Axel liked you. Well, when you had your "fall out" with Axel, Zexion told me. He then told me I should act on my emotions. So I did…and now we're here…" He trails off as he watches my face.

"…So…let me get this straight, Axel really does like me, and you willingly stepped on his toes to get me?"

"Yes…and no…" He chews his lip.

"You like someone else with me, but you aren't sure if they'll want you so you're going with me?"

He nods, "Yeah…His name is Rufus…and well…" He blushes as he trails off.

I watch him and blink. "You two do the same thing."

He looks at me, "Hm? What are you talking about?"

"…Go get Rufus Reno. He's probably does want you more than you think." I smile softly.

"Rox, what are you saying?"

"We're not dating…this was a big mistake…I'm such an idiot…Oh and Reno, can you do me a favor please?"

"Sure Rox. What?" He straightens up a small smile on his face.

I smile back. "Bring Axel down here for me please."

He nods and disappears back into the school and I sit on my bike and waits for him to appear. I wait for maybe 10 minutes before I give up and march in there and wait outside his welding class, which means I'm sitting on the side of the water fountain in the courtyard. I looked at my watch and saw it was 5 seconds till the bell rang so I waited.

'Beep…Beep…Beep!'

Students poured into the court yard, some stared at me, and others gave me odd looks and kept going. I ignored them all searching for the obnoxious red and sinful green eyes. I started to lose my patience when I finally found him. He was trying to sneak out.

I smirked and called out to him, "Hey Axel! I thought you never ran away from anything?"

He froze and so did half the student body that was in the hall. He looked up and me, my smirk grew.

He snorts, "I don't, unlike some people."

I raise a brow, "I hope you aren't talking about me, because I sent Reno in to get you 10 minutes ago and you never showed. So, shame on you."

He laughed, "Roxas make up your mind, so you either want me to stay away or not."

I got up and walked towards him, "Fine, I will. Don't stay away. Cause if you do I can't possibly do this."

I grabbed him by his collar and yanked him down and pressed our lips into a solid kiss. I knew people were watching, but I didn't really care. I kissed Axel, and he kissed back with a hesitant feel to it. I pulled away smirking and looked at him.

"Why so hesitant Ax? Afraid I'm gonna yell at you?" I teased slightly.

He snorts, "No. I'm more curious as to why you're acting like this after the slap, I got the impression you're not into me."

I bite my lip, "Well…that was the wrong impression… I've been crushing on you since I saw you for the first time…and I-"

I stop when he covers my mouth with his hand, "Hold on Rox, let's go somewhere where half the student body is listening and watching us. I don't want them knowing all of this."

I smile and nod, "Come on then, we'll go to where all this trouble started."

He smirks at me knowing exactly where we're going and follows me out to my bike. "You know, you create half of this "crap" that we get into right?"

I growled, "And you add fuel to the fire. Like you are right now…"

He shrugs as I get on my bike and he gets on behind me. "Whatever Rox. You're just in denial about all off this." He grins as I start the bike and peel out of the parking lot and whispered into my ear. "You're also in denial about how this is gonna end, I can tell."

I ignore him as I drive home, my mind saying he's wrong and that I know that we're both going to be back at school by lunch. But my heart and that annoying Ven sounding voice… well, they disagreed with my head.

'**You know you're in denial, and that you aren't gonna be back at that school till tomorrow. You also know, that your world is gonna be changed for better or for worse.'**

'Oh shit…what the hell am I about to do?'

* * *

**Lil' Chiquita- ANNNNNNND CLIFFIE! n.n**

**Roxas-…What are you going to make us do?**

**Axel-*smirks* I know~~I know what's going to happen~~!**

**Roxas-…Do I want to know?**

**Lil' Chiquita- Probably not n.n**

**Roxas- *sighs* I'll just wait then… Review for the next chapter.**

**Axel- This is Larxene's chapter so 12 reviews or we sent her to you in a box and you don't get the next chapter!**


	13. New Guys

_**DISCLAIMER: I TOOK OVER SQUARE ENIX! I KNOW OWN THE WORLD THAT TIS KINGDOM HEARTS! OH AND GUESS WHAT! I LIED! IT'S JUST A DREAM THAT MIGHT NOT COME TRUE TT_TT**_

**Published: 5-31-11**

**Lil' Chiquita- You know, you all are lucky I don't stick to my review limits, otherwise I would never update by the rate you guys choose to review. It hurts you know, knowing so many people read the chapter but **_**DON'T REVIEW**_**.**

**So, you know could you all, I don't know, maybe REVIEW! And I would like to thank all of you who do review, you all can have a waffle. Here.**

_**Denial**_

**Last Chapter**

**I grabbed him by his collar and yanked him down and pressed our lips into a solid kiss. I knew people were watching, but I didn't really care. I kissed Axel, and he kissed back with a hesitant feel to it. I pulled away smirking and looked at him.**

"**Why so hesitant Ax? Afraid I'm gonna yell at you?" I teased slightly.**

**He snorts, "No. I'm more curious, why you're acting like this after the slap, I got the impression you're not into me."**

**I bite my lip, "Well…that was the wrong impression… I've been crushing on you since I saw you for the first time…and I-"**

**I stop when he covers my mouth with his hand, "Hold on Rox, let's go somewhere where half the student body is listening and watching us. I don't want them knowing all of this."**

**I smile and nod, "Come on then, we'll go to where all this trouble started."**

**He smirks at me knowing exactly where we're going and follows me out to my bike. "You know, you create half of this 'crap' that we get into right?"**

**I growled, "And you add fuel to the fire. Like you are right now…"**

**He shrugs as I get on my bike and he gets on behind me. "Whatever Rox. You're just in denial about all off this." He grins as I start the bike and peel out of the parking lot and whispered into my ear. "You're also in denial about how this is gonna end, I can tell."**

**I ignore him as I drive home, my mind saying he's wrong and that I know that we're both going to be back at school by lunch. But my heart and that annoying Ven sounding voice…well, they disagreed with my head.**

'_**You know you're in denial, and that you aren't gonna be back at that school till tomorrow. You also know, that your world is gonna be changed for better or for worse.'**_

'_**Oh shit…what the hell am I about to do?'**_

_**New Guys**_

**Chapter Roxas**

**.:Demyx's P.O.V:.**

I sat in the music room happy as a bird free to fly the skies. I sat there playing my sitar and singing "Smoke on water" by Deep Purple. I love that song, I remember when Marluxia gave me his Deep Purple CD he said that it was as good as morning glories in the fresh morning dew. I still don't understand what it means, I mean that is such a weird thing to say about a song, I think of it more as a theme song for some stealthy superhero or something.

"Demyx?" Zexion's voice called from the door.

My head snapped up. "ZEXY!" I set my sitar down and glomped him. "You came! Do you have huh? Huh? Huuuuuuuuh?" I ask excitedly.

Zexion smiles kindly and I feel my heart melt. "Yes, Demyx, here's your David Bowie CD collection that you left at my house."

"YUSH!" I take it and bounce up and down loving that I have my prized possession back. "Oh thank you Zexy!" I take his face and plant a kiss on his soft lips.

Then the sudden feeling of time freezing, that always happens when I'm kissing my Zexy, occurs. I feel Zexion's arms wrap around my waist as I keep holding his face. As I normally do, I started to get a bit carried away and Zexion pulls back, a light blush covering his cheek as his fringe stays covering the left side if his face.

"Demyx, not here." He said softly, almost breathlessly.

I pout and give him my puppy dog eyes. "But, I wanna kiss my Zexy."

Zexion gets pinker and I giggle happily. Zexion rolls his eye and smiles with me. "You are too cute Dem."

I beamed. "Is it time for lunch yet?"

Zexion shook his head. "No Demy, its 8th period, I just happen to be skipping my father's class so I can come down and see you."

"Really? Zexion, your father gets all mean when you break the rules for me!" I start to panic. "We need to get you back there! Quick!" I yell and start to drag him there.

"Demy! I was joking!" Zexion said as he tried to hold back his laugh and keep up with my long strides.

I stopped and faced him. "Really? Then it is lunch?" Zexion nodded. "Oh, well then lets go see if Rox and Axel have made up yet!" I then continued to drag Zexion to the cafeteria and start searching for the gang.

We spotted Sora, Riku, Marluxia, Larxene, Ven, Aqua, Terra and Reno sitting at our table and we head over there.

When we get over there Zexion looks at Reno. "Where's Ax and Rox?"

Reno looks up from his pizza. "They left, probably went to Rox's house. I think him and Ax will get together now, and I'm gonna leave after this and go find Rufus."

Larxene snorted. "He's such a tool Reno, my cousin goes to his school. He'll just use you for sex and make you a slave to put it simply."

Reno rolled his eyes and ignored her. "What ever Larxene."

I sat down and pulled Zexion into my lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and read over it. "Alice in wonderland?"

"Mhm." Zexion murmured.

"Why?"

"Cause this is so much like life, it is very entertaining to read. I mean, we're like Wonderland here...Roxas just happens to be the lost little Alice...for the moment at least, it could very well become Reno or Sora in time. But, our lives honestly do make no sense and our group is so queer at times it makes me laugh."

I blink, our whole table was quiet, I looked around and everyone had a thinking face on. Riku was looking at Sora with slight worry. Zexion's words had a foreboding feel to them.

"The Alice role will switch soon...wonder whose next..." Zexion muttered as he flipped the page. "Life for us all is about to change..." Zexion's voice had a hollow, dangerous, foreboding tone now.

"Zexy...?" I asked quietly.

"Who will be caught down the rabbit hole and lost in their own wonderland next?" He still had that tone and it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Z-zexion stop it, you're creeping me out..." I whimpered.

Zexion looked at me. "Sorry Dem...I was doing it again huh?" I nodded. "Sorry..."

I kissed his cheek and nuzzled his shoulder. Zexion has moments where he get premonitions and most of the time its only when someones life is literally turned upside down.

Next thing I know, I feel a hand on my shoulder and I let out a shrill shriek and jump turning around. "AAH!"

Everyone at the table flinches and looks at me.

"Sheesh! What's gotten into you son?" My dad growled as he rubbed his ear.

"I-I-I was thinking and you startled me..." I said timidly.

Zexion rubbed my arm and watched me. "Demyx... Luxord isn't going to hurt you..."

My dad snorts. "I've never hurt a single 'air on you boy, why would you think that?"

"I was just startled. I never thought you'd hurt me. So what do you need dad?"

He rubs his chin with his knuckles. "Well, you and 'our friends are gonna be showing these here new ones around. Introduce 'ourselves boys."

I blinked and looked past my dad to see two boys and a dog. I stared at them, they were both very tall. The one on the left had long blue hair and gold eyes, he seemed to be glaring at us..._ 'He looks scary...but his dog is shiny and beautiful...'_ His dog was all silver with the same gold-ish eyes. The blue-haired guy stood straight and defensive, but he wore simple black jeans with many pockets and a dark blue fitted tee. He was wearing black air walks with dark blue and gold checker pattern on it.

Then there was the guy on the right. He wasn't as tall but he had black hair with silver streaks and a purple eye. The other eye had an eyepatch over it and he had a few scars on his face. He was wearing a black shirt that said in white letters 'The Nobodies' With a weird sigh behind it. He had red and black plaid pants with multiple studded and chain belts hanging low. He also appeared to be wearing motorcycle boots.

"I'm Saix Kana, and this is my dog, Xemnas. It's wonderful to meet you all." He says quietly but in a very husky tone.

I blink, every one says hello but I tilt my head and look at him curiously.

"Hey hoes!" The one on the right says loudly.

There were many scoffs and a few 'bastard's muttered.

"I meant heyo's but the other version works too." He smirks. "My name is Xigbar Shooter. It's great to finally meet you all, hope you all have been taking care of my little brother."

I turn my attention away from Saix to Xigbar. "Wait. Whose your brother?" I asked very confused.

I feel Saix's gaze on me as Xigbar lands his on me. "Who? Well, Riku of course. Can't you tell by the last name?"

I blink. "I only know Axel's, Roxas', Sora's, Ventus', Reno's, Cloud's, Leon's, and Zexion's last names...And now yours and Saix's..."

"What?" Larxene and Marluxia's voice cry out. "You little brat!"

I turned. "What? It's not my fault..."

Aqua and Terra sigh. "We gave up two months ago guys. You should too."

Larxene growls. "Never!"

Marluxia nods. "You will know our last names by the end of this school year! Even if we have to carve it into your arm!"

I feel my eyes widen. "No! Nuuu!" I jump up and go hide behind the biggest person near my and hop on their back. "Not again!"

Zexion landed on the floor when I jumped up. He got up know and looked at me. "Demyx. I don't think that our new student likes being a shield for a spazz matic little rabbit like yourself. I mean he barely knows you."

I blink. "What?" I look at the person I'm clinging to. "Oh my flying grapes! I'm so sorry Saix! I'll get off right now!" In my panic to climb off him without being a nuisance, I fell off him and landed on my head. "OWWWW!"

Zexion flinches. "Demyx."

I sit up bawling. "Ow! It hurts!" I clutch my head while I rock.

Larxene and Marluxia start laughing, Xigbar and my father chuckle while everyone just stares. Zexion starts coming over but Saix crouches down next to me and moves my hand looking at my head. Next thing I know he's taking his shirt off and pressing it to my head.

I shut up and stare at him shocked. "Wha?"

"You're bleeding." Was all he said.

I looked at everyone and saw them staring. In fact, everyone in the cafeteria was staring at me and Saix. Zexion stared at us and I saw his eyes go cold as he walked over with his bag.

"You should be more careful Demyx." He pulled out a box that said Demyx's first-aid box.

"Y-you still have that?" I asked quietly as I felt a blush cover my cheeks.

"Of course." He swatted Saix's hand away and took the shirt off. "Your shirt isn't sterile, you could give him an infection or your shirt could have particles on it that he's allergic too." Zexion snipped at him and continued in sterilizing my wound.

"OW!" I squirmed and gripped someone's hand. "That hurts Zexy!"

"Sorry." When Zexion patched me up, he wiped my face off and then kissed me.

I blinked stunned but soon lost my train of thought and let go of that other hand I was holding and wrapped my arms around his waist. Zexion pulled away when I did that and looked at Saix.

Saix stared at us. "I'm glad you're all right now Demyx." He said in that voice that dazzled me. "Zexion is right though. You should be more careful."

I blinked and nodded. "O-okay...sorry about your shirt Saix..." I then suddenly noticed he had his shirt of, and I mean REALLY noticed. I blushed and looked away, I felt Zexion's grip on me tighten. "Hm?" I looked up at Zexion's face and gasped.

Zexion was glaring at Saix with undisguised hatred. Then Xemnas, Saix's dog let out a loud and deep growl.

Saix just stared evenly at Zexion and at that moment I heard that cheesy western duel music. You know the one you hear before the good guy and the bad guy have a shoot off.

I hopped up and ran in between them. "Guys! Calm down y-" my eyes fluttered shut and I got dizzy and felt like I was falling, then I felt myself being caught...by the hands that were like the one I gripped earlier when Zexion was fixing me up.

"Demyx!" a voice called out.

"Demyx!"

'_That's...Zexion's voice...then who's was the first one?_'

I felt myself being lifted. "I'll carry him to the nurse's, lead the way Zexion."

'_There it is again... Who is that?'_

"You better not drop him." Zexion snapped.

"I won't."

"You better not, cause I would love to have a reason to hurt you Saix." Zexion said harshly.

I frowned. _'Zexy...don't be mean to Saix...'_

"He's not being that mean Demyx." Saix whispered quietly.

"O-okay...Thanks Saix...thanks so much..." I said weakly and then I passed out.

* * *

_**Lil' Chiquita-It's a Demyx Chapter! Yayz!**_

_**Axel-But what happened to me and Roxas? What are you doing?**_

_**Lil' Chiquita- Um...giving you guys a break? I couldn't do you guys, nothing I wrote seemed right...**_

_**Roxas-What's up with the Alice in Wonderland crap?**_

_**Lil' Chiquita-Oh, I just got done watching it when I typed that part up n.n**_

_**Demyx-Why Zexy so scary? *pouts and sniffles* Why doesn't he like Saix?**_

_**Lil' Chiquita-Cause you like him? Cause he is better than Zexy?**_

_**Zexion-I beg to differ.**_

_**Lil' Chiquita-Well, SaiDem is one of my favorite pairings, then its Zemyx and then XigDem. So bleh!**_

_**Zexion-Review and tell her how you think this is gonna turn out. Or, tell her your favorite, just review *goes to watch Demyx Time***_


	14. East CourtYard

_**Disclaimer: You know, this does seem pointless by now, I mean you all already know I don't own anything in this story besides the plot, story line, and well the story title. Other wise I don't own anything.**_

_**PUblished: 6-1-11**_

**Denial**

**Last Chapter**

**I hopped up and ran in between them. "Guys! Calm down y-" my eyes fluttered shut and I got dizzy and felt like I was falling, then I felt myself being caught...by the hands that were like the one I gripped earlier when Zexion was fixing me up.**

"**Demyx!" a voice called out.**

"**Demyx!"**

'_**That's...Zexion's voice...then who's was the first one?**_**'**

**I felt myself being lifted. "I'll carry him to the nurse's, lead the way Zexion."**

'_**There it is again... Who is that?'**_

"**You better not drop him." Zexion snapped.**

"**I won't."**

"**You better not, cause I would love to have a reason to hurt you Saix." Zexion said harshly.**

**I frowned. **_**'Zexy...don't be mean to Saix...'**_

"**He's not being that mean Demyx." Saix whispered quietly.**

"**O-okay...Thanks Saix...thanks so much..." I said weakly and then I passed out.**

_**East Courtyard**_

_**Chapter Xion**_

_**(Though I don't think she counts XD)**_

**.:Demyx's P.O.V (Again yayz! n.n):.**

I yawned and sat up stretching. I rubbed my eyes and blinked looking around sleepily. I froze and blinked, as I stared directly at Saix who sat at the foot of my bed. _'He's still shirtless! Ah! Holy mother of David Bowie!' _I inwardly panicked as I kept staring at his toned torso and huge biceps.

"Demyx?" He asked inquisitively.

'_Wait...what's with my sudden Zexion sized vocabulary?'_ I pondered.

"Are you awake or zoned out?" He asked.

"What's the difference?" I asked as I looked at him.

He shakes his head. "Nice to know you aren't brain damaged...much."

"Hey!" I said indignantly.

He smirks and leans into me, my breath cuts short and we stare at each other with our noses a hair apart. "What's wrong Demyx?"

'_Oh My Flying Grapes! Heavenly Scarecrows! Bobby Jack Monkey! Why the Harlem is he so close to my face? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' _I ranted in my head.

Saix started laughing and pulled back. "I never knew someones eyes could be as expressive as yours are."

I blinked and scratched my head. "Um...Sorry?"

He shakes his head. "It's fine Demyx."

I smiled and wiggled. "Yayz! Oh! Where's Xemnas?"

Saix blinked. "He's outside, guarding the door and seems to not want to let Zexion in."

"Oh...Well...Wait! Zexy? As in my Sexy Zexy?"

Saix blinks and then his face becomes a mask of calm. "Yeah...your...Sexy...Zexy..."

Zexion burst in at that moment. "Saix. I hate that dog."

"Well, he hates you." Saix said as he faced Zexion.

Zexion glared and rolled his eyes. "He shouldn't be in this building."

"He has permission to be here."

"By who?" Zexion snapped.

"By my doctor and my therapist."

I blinked. "What's wrong with you Saix?"

He looks at me. "Nothings wrong with me Demyx. I just have anger issues. Xemnas calms me, he also is a specially trained dog that carries my allergy shots, I need a certain kind, most people are allergic to them so I'm allowed to have them."

I nod understanding. "Ah, I see."

He offers a small smile. "You're so child like Demyx."

I smile. "Thanks Saix."

"Ignore him Demyx. He's just playing you. Let's go." Zexion says and grabs my hand and pulls me to class.

"Ah! Zexy! That hurts!" I whimper as he drags me down the hall roughly. "Zexion! You're hurting me!"

It seemed like my complaints and whimpers fell onto deaf ears. He didn't even react when I started crying or when I started to bleed slightly by how hard his nails were digging into me.

When we got to the computer room, I finally managed to get free and I fell. I sat there sobbing and Zexion just stared at me in shock.

"Demyx...I'm so sorry. Baby, please calm down." He crouched down and hugged me but I shoved him away and scrambled back.

"D-don't touch me!" I screamed and ran away crying. I ended up in the East court yard, the small tiny one that no one ever seems to think of looking at.

I sat there in the corner and kept crying frightened by how out of character Zexion was acting since lunch. Suddenly I felt something warm sit next to me and rub close. I looked and saw that Xemnas had wandered in here.

"O-oh...hi Xemnas." I said shakily. "It's just you..."

Xemnas looked at me like he was offended. His eyes seem to scream. _'You think I'm the inferior being here? Look at you, you're sobbing in a corner of a hidden courtyard like a little school girl who just lost her first boyfriend.'_

I laughed. "Guess you're right..." I started petting him and he let out a huff but allowed me and closed his eyes. "...I need my sitar..."

**~2 hours later, Now in third person P.O.V~**

It was 8th period now, and Demyx still sat in the courtyard. He thought he was where he couldn't be easily found because the hallways surrounding the courtyard weren't used often. So he thought no one would hear him as he played the sitar version of _**'I Don't Love You'**_ by My Chemical Romance.

_**~Well, when you go**_

_**Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay**_

_**And maybe when you get back **_

_**I'll be off to find another way~**_

Just as he started a tall figure came into the hall way on the East side of the courtyard.

_**~And after all this time that you still owe **_

_**You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know**_

_**So take your gloves and get out**_

_**Better get out **_

_**While you can~**_

Another tall figure entered the hallway on the South side of the courtyard.

_**~When you go**_

_**Would you even turn to say**_

_**"I don't love you**_

_**Like I did**_

_**Yesterday"**_

_**Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading**_

_**So sick and tired of all the needless beating**_

_**But baby when they knock you**_

_**Down and out**_

_**It's where you oughta stay~**_

A shorter figure of the two entered the hallway on the West side.

_**~And after all the blood that you still owe**_

_**Another dollar's just another blow**_

_**So fix your eyes and get up **_

_**Better get up**_

_**While you can**_

_**Whoa, whooa~**_

This part of the school was designed oddly. The whole school is designed so each section is different. The windows to the yard, they were one way mirrors, only if you're in the hallways can you see through the windows. The courtyard its self was in the shape of a triangle, it also had excellent acoustics.

_**~When you go**_

_**Would you even turn to say**_

_**"I don't love you**_

_**Like I did**_

_**Yesterday"**_

_**Well come on, come on**_

_**When you go**_

_**Would you have the guts to say**_

_**"I don't love you**_

_**Like I loved you**_

_**Yesterday"~**_

The figure on the East side stopped to look out to see who was singing such a sad song, he was in the middle of looking for his dog.

"...Demyx?"

He spotted his dog near Demyx.

The Figure in the South hall was skipping class and just happened to come to this section of school, but he stopped to see who was singing such a lame song.

"Guess Luxord and them weren't kidding when they said that kid has a set of pipes..."

The figure rubbed his own throat and the scar that ran from his finger down the scar on his cheek and followed its faint trail down the side of his throat.

_**~I don't love you **_

_**Like I loved you**_

_**Yesterday**_

_**I don't love you**_

_**Like I loved you **_

_**Yesterday~**_

The boy on the boy in the West hall watched and noticed the dog near Demyx. He clenched his fist and closed his eyes, hating how he was no longer in control of his emotions, of how he was angry but could careless if Demyx left him. Angry because another man was catching Demyx's eye.

"Damn it..." He hissed under his breath. "You're mine till I let go."

_**~I don't love you**_

_**Like I loved you **_

_**Yesterday~**_

Demyx took out his ipod and turned on the song he just sung to make sure he got it right, and the three figures left. The one in the East, Saix, went towards the South hall. The one in the South hall, Xigbar, went into the men's bathroom in the South hall. The figure in the West hall, went up into the North hall, the one that formed where the East and west hall collide.

_**Lil' Chiquita-I personally think this chapter kinda sucks...What about you? Review please?**_


	15. Parents, I hate mine

_**Published: 6-19-11**_

_** Happy Fathers day!**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own them characters...**_

**Denial**

**Last Chapter**

**Demyx took out his ipod and turned on the song he just sung to make sure he got it right, and the three figures left. The one in the East, Saix, went towards the South hall. The one in the South hall, Xigbar, went into the men's bathroom in the South hall. The figure in the West hall, went up into the North hall, the one that formed where the East and west hall collide.**

_**Parents. I hate mine.**_

_**Chapter Repliku**_

_**(Now I know he definitely shouldn't count XD) **_

**.:Roxas' P.O.V:.**

I yawned and snuggled closer to the warmth that was pressed against me, it was like a comfy warm pillow. I sighed happily and said pillow shivered.

'_...Wait a second...' _I thought sleepily and poked my "pillow" with my eyes still closed.

"Roxas, I know what you're thinking, and I'm not a pillow." Axel's voice said in my ear.

My eyes flashed open and I was met with bare tan skin. "Holy!"

I scooted away, only to start to fall off my bed and be caught by Axel, which only brought me closer to said chest.

Axel chuckled. "Roxas, we're on the couch, not as big as your bed now is it?"

I felt my face warm. "Uh...no...no its not..." I looked up at Axel's face. "Where's your shirt?"

"You're wearing it."

"What?" I looked down. "Oh...why?"

"Cause you wanted it." Axel said happily. "At least that's what you said in your sleep."

I looked up. "What? You changed my shirt while I slept?"

"Yup." He said smiling and than sat up, but he had to straddle me to accomplish that and that only drew my eyes to his low hanging waist band.

"...You're so weird..."

"You like me anyway." He said with a gloating tone.

I rolled my eyes and then I heard the door open. What happened next was horrible.

Sora's voice rang out loudly, "Oh my fighting gumdrops! Axel and Roxas are doing _it_ on the couch!"

"WHAT?" Cloud's voice roared out. "They better not be!"

"WE AREN'T! God!" I cried out and shoved Axel off of me. "We just woke up from a nap. We didn't do anything." I growled.

"Yeah Cloud. I would never take Roxas on your couch, I couldn't risk that, plus Roxas wouldn't let me anyway, so no worries." Axel said with a smile.

I grab Axel's hand. "Come on Axel, let's go somewhere where they wont find us."

Axel pulled me down onto him and kissed me.

I pushed away and glared. "No. Bad Axel. Bad."

Riku's laughter exploded into the room. "What is he your dog?"

I looked over to see Sora, Cloud, Leon, Riku, and Xion there. "Well, yeah."

"Its true." Axel agreed.

They stared at us.

"What? See?" I tilted Axel's head up so they could see his drawn on collar. "I won a bet, it was to see who could tie a cherry stem the fastest..." I trailed off as they scurried off whispering. "Well, that's just great."

Axel smiled and pulled me into a hug. "It's okay Rox, just ignore those idiots."

I sighed, "Okay Ax." I reached up and softly kissed him.

Axel smiled and kissed back while holding me close.

I pulled away and got up. "Well, I'm going to take a shower now. Stay out of trouble."

"Okay. I'll just take a nap or something then." He lays back and closes his eyes.

I smile and head upstairs for my shower.

I came down in my blue and green checkered pajama pants and looked for Axel. I frowned when I saw he wasn't on the couch. I heard laughter coming from the kitchen and I wandered over. I peeked in and found everyone, and I do mean EVERYONE, at the kitchen table clustered around Axel.

"Oh! This is when we went on our first out of country trip!" Sora was saying as he pointed to something. "Roxas stepped on a jellyfish, he was crying so much." Sora pouted.

"He also said his first swear words...well, it was more like a rant of cusses if you think about it." Ven commented with a small smirk.

Axel flipped the page of the book. "I'm amazed you guys have a scrap book for Roxas and never showed me." He smirked and looked at the pictures on that page. "I didn't know your parents even had the time."

I came in. "They didn't."

They all looked up. "Oh, Roxas." They said in unison.

"Why the hell did you guys bring that stupid thing out?" I snapped.

Sora pouted, "It's not stupid Roxas...Mrs. Daisy spent so much time making it."

"It should have been mom who made it, not a nanny..." I muttered.

"...You know mom and dad are busy Rox." Cloud said calmly.

"Like they can't take some time off to spend with their kids for more than two weeks a year." I scoffed in disgust as I started peeling an orange.

I caught Axel looking for something to change the subject with. "So...um...whose Mrs. Daisy?"

"She's the kindergarden teacher over at Never Land Elementary." Ventus answered.

The phone rang and Sora went off to the other room to answer it, Riku trailed after him.

"She was our mother's high school friend." Cloud finished.

"What?" Axel asked confused.

"Our parents don't really give a damn about anyone. They like life easy and the "mess" of the world out of sight." I stated. "Things that they find shame too, or they think would be better off forgotten."

"Oh..." Axel looked down.

"That's why these island are here you know. Our parents founded this place to get rid of their four son's and all the friends that they had before they were big shots. Then they collected a few people who believed in being gay as an okay life style, some troubled teens and a few elderly who didn't like where society was going. Then they used the pretense of it being a second chance sort of place." I said darkly. "They did it for the good publicity and to get rid of their 'mistakes', them being Cloud, Sora, Ven and I."

"Oh...I take it that you and your parents don't get along then..." Axel stated numbly.

I scoffed and set down my orange. "I hope they fall into a big hole called karma and they get what's coming to them. Cause of how they treat us like we're at their disposal sickens me." I glared at the floor as I said this and Riku and Sora returned.

"Oh...well...I guess this would be a bad time to say that mom and dad called us and our..."partners" to the mansion in Japan for Thanksgiving huh?" Sora whispered.

I grabbed my peeled orange and threw it to the left of where Sora was standing, it hit the wall with a sickly thud and burst open dripping juice. Every one stayed where they were shocked and I whirled around and stormed off.

"It's all right, I got him." I heard Axel whisper and a chair scrap against the floor.

I went out to the back and climbed the tree into the tree house me, Cloud, and Sora made when we were younger. I heard Axel following and when he was fully in the tree house he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close.

"Roxas, I'm so sorry." He whispered in my ear.

With those words, I don't know why, but I started crying into him. He held me as I cried, he didn't try to get me to stop, he just let me cry. It was a kind change to how I was usually told to hold it in and keep it hidden.

After a while, I calmed down and slowly pulled away from Axel. I looked up at him and was met with a kind smile.

I frowned. "What?"

He chuckled. "Nice to have you back Rox. I don't like to see you crying, you seem so delicate when you do."

I blushed slightly at the comment. "Well, I'm sorry to have ruin your image of me."

He smirked and pulled me close. "Not ruin, you just added to it. You showed me that you do have a soft side." He nipped the side of my neck. "It suits you very well."

Despite how I would usually biff him, I simply giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. "You're coming with us to my parents."

He blinked. "Oh, so I'm your partner? I thought you would go with boyfriend or soon to be lover."

I rolled my eyes, "You have to work really hard to get me to refer to you as my 'lover', and you are my boyfriend you hot head. My parents just prefer to call anyone who is our boyfriend as 'partner' because they have sticks shoved too far up their asses that it has replaced their spines."

"Wow, you really hate them..." Axel muttered.

"Yes, yes I do. Now will you come?"

"Hm..." He tapped his chin. "Okay."

"Thank you."

"But~" He added quickly.

I let out a groan. "What?"

"You have to let me press one of their buttons."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "If you expect me to let you have sex with me just to do that, I will dump you right now."

Axel's eyes widened in panic. "No no no no no! I just want free reins to kiss you as I please from now on."

"Oh...well..." I pondered it, weighing the pros and cons.

"Please Roxas~ Please~~" Axel begged.

"Well, okay." I agreed.

"Yeah baby!" Axel jeered happily.

I laughed and shook my head at his antics. "Oh Axel,what am I to do with you?"

He smirked and cupped my face. "Kiss me." He stated and kissed me softly.

_**Lil' Chiquita- Well...I like this chapter...sorta. Now I would like to thank you all who choose to review, it really makes my day, and I thank everyone who is reads and follows this story. Please review, I would greatly appreciate it, thanks.**_


	16. Got To Love High School Drama, Or Not

_**Posted: 6-21-2011**_

_**Disclaimer: Yeah...I still don't own them characters.…**_

_**Oh and thankyou LonelyAngel98 and Chris813 for your reviews. n.n **_

**Denial**

**Chapter 14**

**It was 8th period now, and Demyx still sat in the courtyard. He thought he was where he couldn't be easily found because the hallways surrounding the courtyard weren't used often. So he thought no one would hear him as he played the sitar version of **_**'I Don't Love You'**_** by My Chemical Romance.**

_**Well, when you go**_

_**Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay**_

_**And maybe when you get back **_

_**I'll be off to find another way**_

**Just as he started a tall figure came into the hall way on the East side of the courtyard.**

_**And after all this time that you still owe **_

_**You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know**_

_**So take your gloves and get out**_

_**Better get out **_

_**While you can~**_

**Another tall figure entered the hallway on the South side of the courtyard.**

_**When you go**_

_**Would you even turn to say**_

_**"I don't love you**_

_**Like I did**_

_**Yesterday"**_

_**Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading**_

_**So sick and tired of all the needless beating**_

_**But baby when they knock you**_

_**Down and out**_

_**It's where you oughta stay**_

**A shorter figure of the two entered the hallway on the West side.**

_**And after all the blood that you still owe**_

_**Another dollar's just another blow**_

_**So fix your eyes and get up **_

_**Better get up**_

_**While you can**_

_**Whoa, whooa**_

**This part of the school was designed oddly. The whole school is designed so each section is different. The windows to the yard, they were one way mirrors, only if you're in the hallways can you see through the windows. The courtyard its self was in the shape of a triangle, it also had excellent acoustics.**

_**When you go**_

_**Would you even turn to say**_

_**"I don't love you**_

_**Like I did**_

_**Yesterday"**_

_**Well come on, come on**_

_**When you go**_

_**Would you have the guts to say**_

_**"I don't love you**_

_**Like I loved you**_

_**Yesterday"**_

**The figure on the East side stopped to look out to see who was singing such a sad song, he was in the middle of looking for his dog.**

"**...Demyx?"**

**He spotted his dog near Demyx.**

**The Figure in the South hall was skipping class and just happened to come to this section of school, but he stopped to see who was singing such a lame song.**

"**Guess Luxord and them weren't kidding when they said that kid has a set of pipes..."**

**The figure rubbed his own throat and the scar that ran from his finger down the scar on his cheek and followed its faint trail down the side of his throat.**

_**I don't love you **_

_**Like I loved you**_

_**Yesterday**_

_**I don't love you**_

_**Like I loved you **_

_**Yesterday**_

**The boy on the boy in the West hall watched and noticed the dog near Demyx. He clenched his fist and closed his eyes, hating how he was no longer in control of his emotions, of how he was angry but could careless if Demyx left him. Angry because another man was catching Demyx's eye.**

"**Damn it..." He hissed under his breath. "You're mine till I let go."**

_**I don't love you**_

_**Like I loved you **_

_**Yesterday**_

**Demyx took out his ipod and turned on the song he just sung to make sure he got it right, and the three figures left. The one in the East, Saix, went towards the South hall. The one in the South hall, Xigbar, went into the men's bathroom in the South hall. The figure in the West hall, went up into the North hall, the one that formed where the East and west hall collide.**

_Got To Love High School Drama...Or Not._

_**Chapter Xemnas & Zexion**__** (16)**_

**.:Demyx's P.O.V, 2 weeks later:.**

I slammed my locker shut and skipped off to homeroom.

'_Its been 2 weeks since me and Zexy fought…'_ I looked at my wrist and see the nasty bruise, from when Zexion grabbed me roughly, was just starting to fade. _'Why was he so mean? He hans't answered any of my calls either...are we over now?' _

As I thought, I wasn't paying as much attention as I should have to where I was going and I ran into someone, and fell on my butt as usual.

"OOF!" I squeaked as I hit the ground.

A deep chuckle came from above me. "You always seem so fall on your butt when we meet."

I look up shocked. "Saix!" I grinned as my heart beat started to thump loudly, I jumped up and hugged him. "Nice to see you!" A bark came from next to him, I looked down and saw Xemnas staring at me. "And you Xemnas!" I bounced down and hugged him too.

"Well, isn't this sweet. Do I get a hug Demyx?" A voice suddenly said from behind me.

I looked and saw Xigbar. "Oh...um…" I debated it in my head as I looked him over. "Well, you have no sharp things on you today, so a small one. Cause honestly you're a creeper Xiggy." I hugged him lightly.

"Well, thanks you mullet combining mohawk freak." He chuckles and hugs me back then ruffles my hair.

"Hey! Do you know how hard it is to do my hair?" I pull away and fix it.

Both Saix and Xigbar chuckle at me, I roll my eyes and grin.

"Morning Demy! Hey Saix, Xiggy!" Sora's voice called from down the hall.

We turn and saw Riku and Sora walking up to us.

"Morning." The three of us said, I smiled as Riku started to inch closer to Sora just to wrap his arm around him.

"Oi! Look who I found walking the wrong way!" Reno's voice called as he dragged Zexion with him.

"Zexy! I squealed and glomped him.

"OW! GET OFF DEMYX! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A CRAZY SPAZZ ALL THE TIME?" He yelled viciously.

I stared at him in shock and Reno helped me up. I sniffled and ran to the music room trying to hide my tears.

'_Why is he so mean to me now?'_

**.:Xigbar's P.O.V:.**

We stared at Zexion after Demyx ran off, none of us spoke, just looked at the kid as he sat on the ground.

"That was not fair of you Zexion. Just because Demyx surprised you doesn't mean you have to be so vicious you." Reno said, "Poor guy probably having a guilt trip...well, I'm gonna go to homeroom bye yo." He walked off, not that anyone really cared much.

"How could you yell at him like that Zexion?" Sora asked quietly. "Poor Demyx...You've been so mean to him lately...let's go find him Riku!" Sora dragged my brother off in search for Demyx.

I looked at Saix to see why he was so quiet. He was death glaring at Zexion, I honestly was shocked.

"How dare you do that, I mean yeah that probably hurt, but he's been so down because he hasn't heard from you in over two weeks! That's all he's talked to me about, is how he's worried you're mad at him and then he starts talking about how great you are! Then he showed me the bruise and you're lucky that boy loves you so damn much!" Saix vented and then stormed off, Xemnas following him.

I looked at Zexion and nodded. "He's right you know, in his weird way he worded it."

I left Zexion and headed to homeroom.

**.:Saix P.O.V:.**

I followed Xemnas to the music room, before we walked in, a very clear, very woebegone tune coming out from the music doors. I blinked and walked in, Xemnas sat outside, leaving me and Demyx alone.

_**I never thought I'd feel this**_

_**Guilty and I'm broken down inside**_

_**Livin' with myself nothing but lies**_

_**I always thought I'd make it**_

_**But never knew I'd let it get so bad**_

_**Livin' with myself is all I have~**_

Demyx sang in a sad tune, the song echoing him in a different tune from his iPod.

_**~I feel numb**_

_**I can't come to life**_

_**I feel like I'm frozen in time**_

_**Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away**_

_**Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away**_

_**Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days**_

_**Since you've gone away, you've gone away~**_

I stood there and listened to him, his words slowly being filled with tears.

_**~Do you ever feel me?**_

_**Do you ever look deep down inside**_

_**Starin' at yourself, paralyzed?**_

_**I feel numb**_

_**I can't come to life**_

_**I feel like I'm frozen in time~**_

I saw him start to shake as he started missing keys on his sitar and his words became incomprehensible. I walked over and sat down next to him and pulled him into my arms. His iPod kept playing the song as he sobbed into my chest, gripping me close.

_**~Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away**_

_**Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away**_

_**Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days**_

_**Since you've gone away, you've gone away from me**_

_**I'm too young to lose my soul**_

_**I'm too young to feel this old**_

_**So long, I'm left behind**_

_**I feel like I'm losing my mind**_

_**Do you ever feel me?**_

_**Do you ever look deep down inside**_

_**Starin' at your life, paralyzed?~**_

He slowly started to calm down, still sniffling as he looked up at me.

"Hey…" I whispered.

"Thanks Saix." Demyx said, as his voice crackled from him crying.

"My pleasure Demyx, I'm here for you."

He smiled sadly. "I bet you wanna tell me to break up with Zexion too?"

_**~Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away**_

_**Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away**_

_**Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days**_

_**Since you've gone away, you've gone away from me**_

_**I'm too young**_

_**I'm too young~**_

"Yes, cause Demyx he isn't treating you right. He is acting like an ass and because I want you for myself." I blurted out.

Demyx stared at me with his big watery eyes, then he looked at his now silent iPod. "Three Days Grace…World So Cold…" He looked back at me and touched my cheek. "Is that really what you feel? It's not pity?"

I smiled slightly. "I pity no one...well except for you at the moment, but these feelings for you have been since you climbed on my back."

He laughed quietly, "If you really want to, I guess it's time for someone new huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and I won't hurt you." I leaned down close to his face. "I promise."

"Don't." He whispered as we kissed. Slow and gentle, I started to laugh in my head as I shared my first kiss with the crying blond.

Xemnas started barking and that broke us apart, we looked towards the door and saw Zexion standing there, pure undiluted fury swirling in his eyes. He glared at me and then looked at Demyx with ice cold eyes.

"Zexion, can you just-" Demyx started.

"SHUT UP!" Zexion yelled. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? YOU-YOU'RE NO BETTER THAT A $10 NYMPHO!"

I stared at him in shock and then looked at Demyx, Demyx blinked like he didn't get what Zexion just said.

Zexion realized this and growled, throwing a trumpet at us, I curled so Demyx would't get hit, but winced as it crashed into my spine. "YOU'RE A STUPID, IDIOTIC, FLOOZY, NAIVE, WHORE DEMYX!" With that Zexion stormed out and the doors crashed together.

I pulled away to see Demyx's eyes start to water and he grabbed onto me, hugging me and started sobbing again. I rubbed his back and held him, ways to kill Zexion running through my head.

* * *

_**Lil Chiquita- Don't hurt meh! I know, I made Zexion an ass, but Demyx does have some history you all don't know about *smirks* Ah, no more Zemyx, I'm sorry people, but it's better this way. I think…**_

_**Saix-*plotting on murder***_

_**Lil Chiquita- Yes, I know Saix and Zexion are a tad OOC...a few others are too but, oh well you all seem fine with it so far. Review, I require at least five reviews people or no new chapter.**_

_**FIVE REVIEWS! FIVE PEOPLE!**_


	17. A Eventful Day

_**Disclaimer: Axel…Demyx...Roxy…? *knocks on the door* Can I-AHH! *starts running away from vicious Square Enix guys who are holding metal poles yelling at me* THEY'RE OURS NOW STOP ASKING! *gets home* Yup, still don't own them *pouts and goes to computer***_

_**Lil' Chiquita- Thank you **__**roxas's best friend, strangechild13, UnleashedYaoiFan, Chris813, and 13RosesRDead for reviewing, you get some brownie points n.n**_

_**Denial**_

**Last Chapter**

**.:Saix P.O.V:.**

**I followed Xemnas to the music room, before we walked in, a very clear, very woebegone tune coming out from the music doors. I blinked and walked in, Xemnas sat outside, leaving me and Demyx alone.**

_**I never thought I'd feel this**_

_**Guilty and I'm broken down inside**_

_**Livin' with myself nothing but lies**_

_**I always thought I'd make it**_

_**But never knew I'd let it get so bad**_

_**Livin' with myself is all I have~**_

**Demyx sang in a sad tune, the song echoing him in a different tune from his iPod.**

_**~I feel numb**_

_**I can't come to life**_

_**I feel like I'm frozen in time**_

_**Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away**_

_**Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away**_

_**Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days**_

_**Since you've gone away, you've gone away~**_

**I stood there and listened to him, his words slowly being filled with tears.**

_**~Do you ever feel me?**_

_**Do you ever look deep down inside**_

_**Starin' at yourself, paralyzed?**_

_**I feel numb**_

_**I can't come to life**_

_**I feel like I'm frozen in time~**_

**I saw him start to shake as he started missing keys on his sitar and his words became incomprehensible. I walked over and sat down next to him and pulled him into my arms. His iPod kept playing the song as he sobbed into my chest, gripping me close.**

_**~Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away**_

_**Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away**_

_**Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days**_

_**Since you've gone away, you've gone away from me**_

_**I'm too young to lose my soul**_

_**I'm too young to feel this old**_

_**So long, I'm left behind**_

_**I feel like I'm losing my mind**_

_**Do you ever feel me?**_

_**Do you ever look deep down inside**_

_**Starin' at your life, paralyzed?~**_

**He slowly started to calm down, still sniffling as he looked up at me.**

"**Hey…" I whispered.**

"**Thanks Saix." Demyx said, as his voice crackled from him crying.**

"**My pleasure Demyx, I'm here for you."**

**He smiled sadly. "I bet you wanna tell me to break up with Zexion too?"**

_**~Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away**_

_**Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away**_

_**Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days**_

_**Since you've gone away, you've gone away from me**_

_**I'm too young**_

_**I'm too young~**_

"**Yes, cause Demyx he isn't treating you right. He is acting like an ass and because I want you for myself." I blurted out.**

**Demyx stared at me with his big watery eyes, then he looked at his now silent iPod. "Three Days Grace…World So Cold…" He looked back at me and touched my cheek. "Is that really what you feel? It's not pity?"**

**I smiled slightly. "I pity no one...well except for you at the moment, but these feelings for you have been since you climbed on my back."**

**He laughed quietly, "If you really want to, I guess it's time for someone new huh?"**

**I nodded. "Yeah, and I won't hurt you." I leaned down close to his face. "I promise."**

"**Don't." He whispered as we kissed. Slow and gentle, I started to laugh in my head as I shared my first kiss with the crying blond.**

**Xemnas started barking and that broke us apart, we looked towards the door and saw Zexion standing there, pure undiluted fury swirling in his eyes. He glared at me and then looked at Demyx with ice cold eyes.**

"**Zexion, can you just-" Demyx started.**

"**SHUT UP!" Zexion yelled. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? YOU-YOU'RE NO BETTER THAT A $10 NYMPHO!"**

**I stared at him in shock and then looked at Demyx, Demyx blinked like he didn't get what Zexion just said.**

**Zexion realized this and growled, throwing a trumpet at us, I curled so Demyx would't get hit, but winced as it crashed into my spine. "YOU'RE A STUPID, IDIOTIC, FLOOZY, NAIVE, WHORE DEMYX!" With that Zexion stormed out and the doors crashed together.**

**I pulled away to see Demyx's eyes start to water and he grabbed onto me, hugging me and started sobbing again. I rubbed his back and held him, ways to kill Zexion running through my head.**

_A Eventful Day_

_**Chapter Xemnas & Saix **__**(17)**_

_**(I hate this paring, unless you write it right, then its okay I guess)**_

**.:Still Saix P.O.V:.**

After Demyx calmed down again and then he cleaned himself up, it was 3rd period. We slowly walked to our history class. When we walked in, Mr. Leonheart looked up at us, in fact the whole class did. Sora pouted as he examined Demyx's face, Mr. Leonheart nodded at us, I guess Sora explained half of the story.

"Now class, back to our lesson. During World War two…"

I sat next to Demyx as he leaned on me, neither of us paid any attention to the lesson. Before I knew it, it was 5th period and it was time for lunch. I looked at Demyx and picked him up from the library couch.

"Thanks…" He mumbled.

"No problem Dem, its my pleasure to help you." I kiss his forehead and keep walking. "Do you need to go to your locker?"

"No...If Zexion is at lunch, can we eat somewhere else?" He asked quietly.

"Sure, to be honest, if we had to sit with him, I'd kill him."

Demyx looked up at me in shock. "No. Don't please, he isn't worth it."

I look down at him and nod. "Okay Dem, I won't."

He smiles, "Good boy Saix." He pulls my face down and kisses my cheek and then pats the other. "Such a good boy Saix."

"Wait, Why are you treating me like a dog?"

He giggled, "Cause you act like such a cute little dog, trying to please its master."

"Oh, so now you're my master?" I ask and raise an eyebrow.

"Yup, and you're my sweet little doggie." He grins and pats my head.

"Alright then, I'm your little doggie." I smirk and walk into the cafeteria, I look at our table and don't see Zexion, but see everyone else. I chuckle, "This will be fun."

"Huh?" Demyx blinks at me, "Saix...What are you planning?"

"Nothing." I walk over the table. "Nothing at all _Master~." _I say sweetly and lick his cheek slowly. Everyone at the table goes quiet and Demyx turns bright red. "Well, I'm going to go get my lunch." I leave the table, Xemnas following me happily.

**.:Demyx's P.O.V:.**

'_Oh my grenades, holy starfish…did Saix just...lick me?' _I thought to myself and looked at my friends. Looks of shock. _'Yup, yes sir he did.' _I feel a wide grin spread across my warm face.

"Holy shit Dem, we know you fought with Zexion, but why did Saix just call you _Master_ and lick your cheek?" Larxene ask with such a shocked tone I laughed.

"Well, Zexion and I are through." I was still smiling as I talked, still thinking of what Saix just did. "He's a cold hearted, selfish bastard anyways, jealous and over possessive too."

Everyone was quiet, then Roxas spoke up. "Is it just me, or is it disturbing that Demyx just said all that with a pleasured tone and a glowing grin? I mean doesn't it look a tad like Larxene?"

Everyone stared at me, I blinked and looked back. "What?"

A chorus of "Yeps", "Hell, he did", and a few "Creepy" 's. Came from around the table.

"You better not be harassing my Demyx." Saix's voice said from behind me.

"Saix!" I grinned and turned around.

He smiled and put his tray of food down and ruffled my hair. "I'm glad you stopped emo-ing over what that asshole said."

I grinned and looked at his tray of food. "Woah! That's a lot of food!"

"Well, I got some for you too...I didn't know if I had cheered you up enough to get you to eat..."

I grinned, and got up and sat in Saix's lap. "Oh you're so sweet."

Saix chuckled and rubbed our noses together, his face becoming soft and loving. "Only for you."

"Oh, some one hand me a barf bag." A voice snapped viscously.

I look to see Marluxia glaring at us with his arms crossed. "Huh?"

"How can you be so cute and cuddly with Saix? I thought you were in love with Zexion, that he was the one. But now I wonder, because you're all goo-goo eyes with another man like some cheap whore."

I felt a stab of pain go through my heart and I started to tremble. _'Not again, oh please stop…'_ I thought as Marluxia glared at me, I felt Saix's arms tighten around me.

"Shut the hell up Marluxia. You have no right to talk to Demyx like that." Saix snarled in my defense.

"Like hell I don't, its you who doesn't. You've been here almost three weeks and Demyx and Zexion break up. That seems highly suspicious."

"It would make sense if you had a clue about what happened. What Zexion said to Demyx. No matter how hurt Zexion was, he had no right to call Demyx the names that he did." Saix said with such a cold voice I shivered, he sounded like a snarling dog.

Marluxia snorts. "Demyx either over reacted or he had it coming."

I froze and stared at Marly shocked. "Since when is it okay to call someone a stupid, idiotic, floozy, naive, whore? Even if Zexion came in on me kissing Saix, I mean granted I probably shouldn't have, but how is it right? Then before that I glomped him and he screamed at me...I don't think anyone deserves that." I said quietly.

Marly was silent for awhile and then his eyes went cold as did his voice. "Well, we all know about your past, there is a saying once a whore always a whore." With that he got up and left.

I was to shocked to say anything, as was everyone else. Then I realized Saix was shaking, I looked up and panicked, his eyes burning with anger, like a mad dog.

"Saix! Calm down, its okay." I soothed as I shifted so I was straddling his lap. "Calm down, remember our promise, no killing any one." I stroked his face gently. Xemnas grabbed the edge of my shirt and started tugging at it, as if he was trying to get me off. "Saix, please calm down. Be a good boy and calm down for me."

Saix blinked and looked at me, his eyes settled to the peaceful amber I knew well and he looked me over. "Sorry about that… It just pissed me off that he said that."

I smiled softly, "It's okay...Hey Saix, how would you like to meet my dad on Thanksgiving?"

He blinked shocked.

"…Demyx, are you by any chance a bi-polar nut bag?" Larxene asked.

Saix growled and I just laughed. "No, I just can't stay in an unhappy atmosphere for long." I turn back to Saix. "So, do you wanna?"

He smiled and kissed my nose. "Sure love."

I grinned. "Yay! That's my good doggie!"

He smirked and licked my cheek again. "Anything for my little Master."

I giggled and turned so I could start eating. But when I looked at everyone, I just blushed bright red. "What?"

Larxene smirks. "You two look cute together, it's nice to know that Saix isn't always a creepy bastard."

"Yeah, plus I'm glad you two can be like me and Riku, Aqua and Ven, Roxas and Axel, Cloud and Leon, and Rufus and Reno." Sora said with a big grin. "Now we just have to find Zexion, Marluxia, Larxene, Namine, Xion, and Kairi."

"Um...Namine and Larxene are together though…" I say confused.

"What? B-but they're sisters!" Reno and Axel say in unison.

"No. She's a daughter of a friend. Why the hell does everyone assume we're sisters?" Larxene snapped.

"Well, except for Kairi, you all are blonds with blue or green eyes." Saix answered.

"Plus, you two act like it." I added as I ate my food.

The rest of the day went well, and Thanksgiving was fast approaching. This was going to bring some unknown surprises.

_**Lil' Chiquita-That's it for this chapter n.n**_

_**Saix-Is anyone else going to be a jerk to Demyx?**_

_**Lil' Chiquita- Maybe…**_

_**Demyx-Why me?**_

_**Lil' Chiquita-Cause… I said so? I dunno. Anyways, take it away Roxas!**_

_**Roxas-…..*coughs and clears throat and takes a deep breath and pulls out a bullhorn* YOU NEED AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS! FIVE REVIEWS, SAME AS LAST TIME, OR NO NEW CHAPTER! THANK YOU. *turns off the bullhorn and walks away***_


	18. Holidays and Memories

_**Posted: 7-2-11**_

_**Disclaimer: Look! Its a bird! Its a Plane! No, it's another person who just got rejected by Square Enix! Yeah, I still own nothing people.**_

_**Lil' Chiquita-I would like to thank Holla-Chan, 13RosesRDead, RandomAngel16, xXxBloody-BlossomXxx, Luna's moon1100 and Strangechild13 for reviewing, I'm not going to add an excerpt from the last chapter because it was posted June 27, 2011, SORRY THIS IS LATE! Enjoy my pretties n.n**_

_**Also:**_

'_Italics'= Memories_

_Holidays and Memories_

_**Chapter Xemnas and Axel**__** (18)**_

**.:Roxas' P.O.V:.**

I angrily shoved my clothes and toiletries into my suitcase. Thanksgiving break had approached too quickly. Those three weeks had been so hectic and I was glad everything had worked out. Demyx was happy with Saix and Axel and I were doing very well two. Zexion and Marly came back to the table and apologized for how they treated Demyx.

"ROXAS!" My brother Cloud yelled from down stairs.

I went to my door. "What?" I barked.

"Axel's here, and we need to leave soon."

I glared at the source of his voice and went back into my room to finish packing.

"_Roxas, Sora, Cloud. You are a disgrace to this family. We are sending you to a place so you will not tarnish the family name, also so we don't have to see you except for twice a year." Our father said coldly._

_Sora sniffled and held my small form. Cloud was the one that spoke up, "Why dad?"_

"_I'm no longer your father. I will not be the father to...to...freaks!" He yelled._

_Sora blinked. "But why? There's nothing wrong with being gay…plus why are you sending Roxas with us? He's only 10..."_

"_Because he is going to be a freak just like you two, you corrupted him. The only one you haven't is Ventus. Ventus is going to stay here and learn to be my successor."_

_Ventus barged in crying. "Why are you sending them away?"_

_Our mother walked in coldly, she walked over to Ventus and grabbed his hand. "Ventus, you weren't supposed to interrupt."_

_Ventus struggled. "No! I won't be separated from Roxy!" He broke free and ran over to me and Sora. "Or Sora and Cloud!"_

_Our parents glared at us all. "You all are disgraces to the Strife family name." They said in unison with an icy tone._

"_Fine, you all will be sent away." My father said._

_I started to cry as we were escorted to our rooms to pack._

"Roxas…" A kind voice broke through the memory.

I blinked, and saw Axel. He wiped tears from my face and watched me with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm sorry Axel, I was just remembering the horrible gift my parents gave me for my birthday…But it lead to you so I guess it wasn't too bad then huh?" I smiled weakly.

"Aw...Baby, I'm sorry." He hugged me and kissed my cheek. "But, Happy birthday." He smiled and gave me a small box.

I blinked and opened it. "Oh Axel!" I gasped as I stared at the necklace he got me, it was like those friendship ones, but this on was different. It was a black key and a bright red heart, with an engraving that said, 'Key to' on the key charm, and the inscription 'my heart' on the heart charm. "This is so cheesy, but I love it."

"I'm glad, because I made it." He said softly.

I blinked. "When?"

"That day I kept telling you I was busy and when I ignored all your texts and phone calls." He said sheepishly.

I stared at him shocked. "I-I thought Reno was sick…You LIED?" I yelled and playfully hit him. "Jerk!"

He smiled. "Love you too Roxy."

"Yeah, yeah. We all love Roxas, we need to go now people!" Ventus lectured from my door way with a small smile.

We laughed and I got my bag packed and we were off. We arrived at the airport and got on the private jet our parents sent for us. I grudgingly got on the damn thing...alright, I'll admit it, Axel and Cloud carried me on because I refused to get on the jet. When we were all comfy and settled, I was all but hog tied and glued to the seat, the jet left the airport. Axel stared at me amused at how difficult I was being.

"You sure are one cute mule Roxy." He snickered playfully.

"I'm not a mule….more like a Tasmanian Devil…" I amended curtly.

Axel stared at me but then his face cracked a wide grin. "Oh, that's my feisty Roxy." He leaned down and kissed my cheek lovingly.

I blushed and looked out the window. "Stop it…"

"Nope, I can kiss my boyfriend." He said simply, then he turned my head and kissed me full on the lips, right as my uncle entered the cabin.

"Hey! No snogging my nephew!" He bellowed loudly.

Axel jumped and looked at him. "Who the heck are you?"

I grinned and unbuckled. "Uncle Charlie!" I ran over and hugged him.

"Hey Rox. Long time no see. I see you're still as gay as the day you were born." He grinned.

"Just like you Uncle Charlie, hey where's Uncle Jecht?" I said peeking behind him.

"He's with your parent's, probably telling them if they so much as bash his gay nephews, he will tell your grandfather and they won't get any inheritance." He chuckled.

I smiled. "Oh, well this makes me feel a little better."

"So, you going to introduce me to that fireball that was snogging you like a leech?"

I giggled and I heard Axel snort. "Kay." I go back and pull Axel up. "Axel, this is my Uncle Charlie Wax. Uncle Charlie this is Axel, he's my boyfriend."

They shook hands, exchanged some jokes and formalities. It was nice to watch, but then my Uncle Charlie had to open his mouth.

"So, have you two hit the sack yet?"

Axel blinked shocked. "...No...We've only been together for about a month…"

My Uncle nodded. "Well, I hope for you're sake you get there. I like you and all my nephews know, once you sleep with a man more than once, you two better be ready for marriage."

I blushed beet red and Axel blinked and then looked at me. "I-ignore him Ax, he is just-"

"That's been my goal, to make Rox all mine one day." Axel said and pulled me into a hug. "I love him a lot sir."

I stared shocked and my Uncle beamed and patted Axel's back. "Just like Riku and Leon. Man, you picked a fine one right off the bat, unlike your brothers, they had a few."

The rest of the flight was fun and easy, so was the car trip to my parent's and Sora were too occupied in kissing each other to really pay any attention to us. Cloud and Leon...They seemed to be restraining themselves…we...nasty...Ven and Aqua just talked to each other. It was Uncle Charlie and Axel who kept up the loud conversation, I sat on Axel's lap watching them. It was cute, my favorite uncle and my boyfriend were friends immediately. The car pulled to a stop and we got out. The butlers took our luggage to our rooms, Axel was walking with his arm around my waist when the sharp clacking of heels hit my ears.

'CLACK! CLACK! CLACK!'

'_CLACK! CLACK! CLACK!'_

I looked up and saw my mother, still looking like she was 28. Blond hair and icy blue eyes that were frozen solid, void of emotion.

_I looked up and saw my mother, looking all happy and young, then she saw I was playing with a doll that my cousin was sharing with me. She glared frostily and ripped the doll out of my hand and smacked me across my little, 7 year old cheek. I cried and she walked away, her heels clacking down the hall._

"Hello boys." My mother's icy voice said coldly. "Hello Ventus, Aqua." She said in such a warmer tone, everyone but Aqua frowned.

"Silvia!" My Uncle Charlie snapped disapprovingly. "You have a new face in you house and you aren't going to ask to be introduced?"

She looked at Axel and blinked stunned. "I'm sorry...I'm Silvia Strife." She held out her hand.

"Axel Pyralis…I'm Roxas' boyfriend." He shook her hand.

She looked at me, and nodded. "He is a nice one...I'll give you that…" She looked at Cloud, Leon, Sora, and Riku. "I'm sorry, I should never have treated you boys the way I have because of your preference...I apologize…I hope you all can forgive me…" She looked at me, ignoring the shocked faces. "Roxas...I would also hope that you can forgive me for my foul behavior in the past...I would like to start healing old wounds...With all of you." She looked at my brothers and smiled lovingly.

We all nodded and smiled back, still cautious but happy our mother was excepting us. She lead us farther into the house and down the hall way. But what waited at the end of the hall way wasn't a pleasant sight. It seemed our father heard what our mother said to us, and boy did he not approve. When my mom was in range, he stepped forward and slapped her. Hard. We all gasped and my mother had a look of shock, but she quickly recomposed herself and stared my father in the eye.

She said something very shocking in a very stern voice to our father. "You signed the papers to the divorce. We are no longer married, I do not want you in MY house any longer. I have let this go on far too long. You have tortured my family long enough, now." She pointed to the door. "Get. Out."

We stared, completely shocked at my mother, but my father walked out and slammed the doors. Axel looked around and then started laughing.

We all looked at him like he was insane. He just simply laughed and shook his head.

"You should see your faces, it's comical." He choked out between laughter, though eventually, we all joined in.

It seemed like the holidays were off to an excellent start, it actually was a nice change.

_**Lil' Chiquita-Hn, I like that happy ending, it's not over yet, so review, I got six reviews this time! Thanks! So now, I'm asking for….wait for it…...wait for it….. 15! I want 15 reviews! So yeah, review people! REVIEW!**_


	19. Longing and Baby Pictures

_**Posted: 9-8-11**_

_**Disclaimer: I disclaim at this very moment!**_

_**Lil' Chiquita- I would like to thank you lovely people who actually reviewed out of the 97 people who viewed this chapter. *sighs* I mean, you could have gotten the next chapter after the first day, 38 people read it! But no, some of the 97 people who read this didn't. I am so disappointed in you all, excpecially since you didn't meet the 15 reviews...I only got 10... But, since you probably don't want me to keep going on here's your Chapter! Wait, there is the Last Chapter bit first...hold on….**_

**Last Chapter**

I looked up and saw my mother, still looking like she was 28. Blond hair and icy blue eyes that were frozen solid, void of emotion.

I looked up and saw my mother, looking all happy and young, then she saw I was playing with a doll that my cousin was sharing with me. She glared frostily and ripped the doll out of my hand and smacked me across my little, 7 year old cheek. I cried and she walked away, her heels clacking down the hall.

"Hello boys." My mother's icy voice said coldly. "Hello Ventus, Aqua." She said in such a warmer tone, everyone but Aqua frowned.

"Silvia!" My Uncle Charlie snapped disapprovingly. "You have a new face in you house and you aren't going to ask to be introduced?"

She looked at Axel and blinked stunned. "I'm sorry...I'm Silvia Strife." She held out her hand.

"Axel Pyralis…I'm Roxas' boyfriend." He shook her hand.

She looked at me, and nodded. "He is a nice one...I'll give you that…" She looked at Cloud, Leon, Sora, and Riku. "I'm sorry, I should never have treated you boys the way I have because of your preference...I apologize…I hope you all can forgive me…" She looked at me, ignoring the shocked faces. "Roxas...I would also hope that you can forgive me for my foul behavior in the past...I would like to start healing old wounds...With all of you." She looked at my brothers and smiled lovingly.

We all nodded and smiled back, still cautious but happy our mother was excepting us. She lead us farther into the house and down the hall way. But what waited at the end of the hall way wasn't a pleasant sight. It seemed our father heard what our mother said to us, and boy did he not approve. When my mom was in range, he stepped forward and slapped her. Hard. We all gasped and my mother had a look of shock, but she quickly recomposed herself and stared my father in the eye.

She said something very shocking in a very stern voice to our father. "You signed the papers to the divorce. We are no longer married, I do not want you in MY house any longer. I have let this go on far too long. You have tortured my family long enough, now." She pointed to the door. "Get. Out."

We stared, completely shocked at my mother, but my father walked out and slammed the doors. Axel looked around and then started laughing.

We all looked at him like he was insane. He just simply laughed and shook his head.

"You should see your faces, it's comical." He choked out between laughter, though eventually, we all joined in.

It seemed like the holidays were off to an excellent start, it actually was a nice change.

_**Here's your chapter. Oh! All memories, which will be in bold italics, will be written in third person, so cherrio!**_

_Longing and Baby Pictures_

_**Chapter Xemnas&Demyx**__** (19)**_

**.:Axel's P.O.V:.**

Silvia was very nice, I could tell that she was different, the way everyone acted around her...it was pleasant.

I looked at my little Roxy, he was smiling so happily, though he was across the room, sitting by his mother. As was Ven, Cloud and Sora. Leon, Riku, Aqua, Charlie and I were watching them. The others had fond and soft looks as they watched the Strifes. But, for some reason, this soft scene made my heart ache...So I got up and suddenly all eyes were on me.

"Axel?" Roxas said.

I looked at him and then around me. "Um...I...I need to use the bathroom…" I lied lamely.

Everyone just nodded and turned back to what they were doing, except for Roxas. He locked eyes with me, but I soon had to pull my eyes away and leave.

I entered one of the many bathrooms and closed the door. I leaned over the sink, my chest aching and suddenly a memory flashed in my mind.

_**~Skyler Pyralis held his wife, running his fingers through her long fiery hair. Avalashi Pyralis, smiled at her husband and suddenly a little kid with goggles on his head came flying into the couples' arms.**_

"_**Mommy! Daddy! Rude is being a jerk and won't come over because he's playing with some kid name Rufus! And he won't let me play!"**_

_**The parents chuckle and a fourth voice comes in.**_

"_**That's because you're lame Reno, you whine a lot and are very lazy." A young Axel said.**_

_**A few hours later, both parents were in the kitchen as their children sat in the living room watching t.v, 5 minutes later, the door burst open and chaos erupted. 10 men in all black came pouring in and went to the kitchen, gunshots rang through the air and the boys were hidden behind the couch. Not that the men paid any mind too them, after the air stilled and the boys came out and went to the kitchen. Their parents laid there, dead and bleeding on the floor.~**_

A choking sob left my throat as the memory ended. _'That was the last night I ever had what Roxas and them have….'_ I let out another choked sob as the door opened.

"...Axel?" Roxas' voice said softly.

I looked at him, then suddenly his face crumpled and he hurried in, closing the door and rushing over to me. He held me as I crumpled to the ground, pulling him with me. I don't know what came over me, but I was sobbing into Roxas' shoulder like a baby. I could normal with hold these feelings...but today, today I cannot any more.

Roxas held me though, even though it felt like hours. But, eventually I calmed down and Roxas watched me. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah…" I croaked, my throat hoarse and my eyes puffy.

"I'm glad, you had me worried…" He said softly as he leaned his face closer to mine and gently kissed me. "I hate seeing you cry…" He whispered.

"I'm sorry." I said back softly, right before he reconnected our lips.

That night, Roxas and I went to bed, him holding me close as I slept, him being my rock this time. Just as I have been his.

The next morning, I was up before every one. I watched Roxas sleep for a while, but then I felt the need to go for a walk.

While on this walk, I soon discovered I was not the only one up. As I walked into the living room, I saw Silvia sitting on the love seat with a large thick book, as she drank her morning coffee.

"Oh…" I said softly. She looked up, smiling brightly at me, she looked thrilled to see me.

"Axel! Come, sit and look at these with me, I think you will find them most interesting." She grins mischievously and beckons me over.

I nod and slowly going over. "What are you looking at?" I asked, but my question is immediately answered as I sit down.

They were baby pictures of Roxas, and pictures of him all the way up to the age of six. I blinked as she handed me the book and I started to slowly look through the album.

"Isn't he cute?" Silvia said with a grin.

I nod and stop at one with Roxas clutching a black stuffed animal heartless. His big blue eyes stared at me as if he was on the verge of tears. I lightly touched the picture, thinking how Reno had the same picture of me.

"Hm? Axel?" Silvia said.

"Wha?" I blinked and snapped back into reality.

"Do you like that picture? If you want, you can have a copy." She said with a big grin.

"Thanks, that would be nice." I smiled and looked through the other pictures.

For a few more hours we sat there and she told me stories of Roxas and his little kid adventures. They were rather cute and funny, Roxas came down stairs and when he figured out what was going on, he turned dark red and stormed over.

"MOM! How could you! Now he's never going to let me live any of those stories down!" Roxas wailed and snatched the book from me.

I chuckled and Silvia just giggled and got up. "I should go finish breakfast."

When she left Roxas looked at me. "We need to talk Axel." He said with a serious tone.

I blinked swallowing thickly._ 'Uh oh…'_ I thought.

_**A/N: So you like? Yes no? Review! OHHHHH! And if you want to see more of my work, you should go to .com/u/783001/The_Fuzzy_Ficus. I have two original stories there that I'm writting with my friends. They're also on deviantArt under the user BelovedPsycho.**_


	20. Take It Back

Posted: 11-3-11

**_The Fuzzy Ficus- Well, you can see I changed my pen name, and I apologize for taking so long to update this story, but I've been busy. Oh and make sure you read the author's note at the bottom kay? There is a little present for you lovely little fruitcakes and I need your opinion on it kay? Thanks, so to the story! Well…after this….and thanks for the reviews guys!_ **

**Disclaimer: As of today I have successfully blackmailed Square Enix into giving me the rights to Kingdom hearts**

***cameras flash and a lot of clapping echoes through the room***

**I also now own apple and give you all free ipads!**

***people cheer***

_!_

***wakes up* aww…..it was all a dream *pouts***

**Seriously people, I still don't own anything but the story line.**

**Last Chapter:**

**For a few more hours we sat there and she told me stories of Roxas and his little kid adventures. They were rather cute and funny, Roxas came down stairs and when he figured out what was going on, he turned dark red and stormed over.**

"**MOM! How could you! Now he's never going to let me live any of those stories down!" Roxas wailed and snatched the book from me.**

**I chuckled and Silvia just giggled and got up. "I should go finish breakfast."**

**When she left Roxas looked at me. "We need to talk Axel." He said with a serious tone.**

**I blinked swallowing thickly._ '__Uh__oh__…'_ I thought.**

_Take It Back Bastard_

_**Chapter Luxord+Luxord (20)**_

**.:Roxas' P.O.V:.**

I yawn and stretch, I look beside me and blink when I don't see Axel there. I frown and climb out of bed, grabbing some clothes and heading for the shower.

When I come back out and find that Ax still isn't back I huff and make my bed and go to search for him.

I find my mother in the kitchen. "Morning mom…hey have you seen Axel?"

She turns and smiles at me. "Yeah, Ventus took him, he was pretending to be you. My guess is that he was taking him to see your brothers and uncles for "the talk" and some tea."

I groaned and rubbed my temples. "They just had too huh?"

She comes over and pats my shoulder. "It's fine Rox, if he really loves you, he'll tell them off and leave if my assessment of his character is anything to go by."

I nod and sigh, sitting on a stool and picking up a freshly made blueberry muffin. "If they grill him about his past, I'm worried they'll cause him to freak out."

"Hm? Why would he do that?" She asked curiously.

I nibble on my muffin. "Well…Axel doesn't really have the most happy back story…"

My mom frowns. "I know he lost his parent, but it can't be that bad."

I looked at my mom. "His parents were murdered. So if they ask about his parents, Axel will either completely shut down and not talk to them and leave, or he'll start crying like he did last night…or he'll get violent…" I stood up. "In fact I think it's best if I go find them."

My mom nods, "They're in the middle of the maze."

I groaned. "Of course they are, that's the worst possible place to be. It'll make him feel like a caged animal." I dashed off to the maze.

You would think I would know my way through the stupid rose maze, but I don't and I got lost about five times.

"So Axel, I've been told that you live with your brother, is that right?" My Uncle Jecht's voice says from around the corner.

"Oi!" I shout, "Shut up Uncle Jecht!" I scramble around the corner, tripping over my feet about three times.

"Roxy?" Axel says bewildered as I rush over to him and cover his ears.

"Axel, start humming." I command.

"What? Why do you want-" He shuts up when I glare at him and he starts humming Yankee doodle.

"Don't talk about his past. Ever." I glare at my uncles and three brothers. They frown and my Uncle Charlie opens his mouth. "Never. Talk. About. It." I say sternly.

They nod and I talk my hands off Axel's ears. He tilts his head back to look at me. I smile, gently cup his face and kiss him gently.

'_God, I love you Axel…I'll keep you safe.'_ I thought.

Sora groans. "Come up for air you two, upside down kisses are NOT suppose to last that long." I pull away, and see Axel smirking at me. "What?"

"Thanks for that." He cups my cheek and gently strokes it with his thumb.

I knew he was referring to the save. "I did promise you I'd keep you happy and that I'd help you."

"That you did." He says softly and pulls me into his lap.

I smile and nuzzle his chest as he hugs me close. "Hey Ax."

"Hm?"

"Love you."

"Love you too Rox." He nuzzles my hair.

I close my eyes and sit there, inhaling his smell of cinnamon, smoke, and sage.

"Well, isn't that sweet." Ven's voice said blandly.

I growled and glared at my brother who sat next to us. "Shut you flipping mouth you ass."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh stop acting like a girl. I mean I can hear your thoughts."

I glared and sat up. "I don't want to hear it. You're not the only one who hears the other's thoughts you twit."

"Come on guys, don't-"

"Shut up Sora!" We barked at him and then glared at each other.

Sora sniffled. "W-well fine!" He gets up and runs off."

"Rox…" Axel mumbled.

"Shut up hothead, you can go scamper off to." Ven snapped.

I felt my hair rise. "Don't talk to him like that Ven."

"Or what? You going to hit me?"

"Now boys, there's no reason to be hostile with each other." Uncle Charlie said sternly.

"No, there's plenty reason." Ven snapped.

"You're right Uncle Charlie." I nod at him and turn my head, Axel relaxing and resting his chin gently on mine.

'_Just ignore him Rox.. focus on the positive.'_ I thought to myself and yawn. _'Mmhmm…Axel is so warm…'_ I take a deep breath. _'He smells really good too…I always forget to ask him if he uses after shave…'_

"Shut. Up. Roxas." Ven growled.

Cloud sighed. "Come on Ven, lets go." He stands up and goes towards Ven.

I snuggle closer to Axel and feel him chuckle, I listen to the rumble in his chest and smile. _'That sounds so sexy~'_ I mentally purr.

"Gah! Stop being such a fag Roxas!"

Everything goes dead silent and I sit up and look at Ven.

"What did you just say?" I asked coldly.

"Shut up with your girly thoughts. It's not like you and Axel are going to actually stay together, you say you love each other, but as soon as he fucks you and gets tired of you, he's going to dump you." He sneered.

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed and lunged for him. We fell to the ground and I punch him. "TAKE IT BACK!"

"NO!" He tries to push me off.

I punch him repeatedly, suddenly he flips us over and hits me a couple times. I feel his blood drip onto me and I snarl and knee him in the groin, punching him in the gut and then climbing on top of him as I beat his face in. I hardly feel the people trying to pull me off him as I do.

"Rox, stop it!" Axel yells and I feel his arms wrap around my waist.

I let him pull me off of Ventus. I glare at his bloody face as Uncle Charlie and Jecht look him over.

"Come on baby lets go…" Axel carries me away, Cloud closely behind us.

"You all should have let me kill him." I muttered.

"You wouldn't like it later if we did Rox."

"But you messed him up pretty good…Glad to know you aren't weak shrimp." Cloud said and ruffled my hair.

"Don't encourage him Cloud!" Axel groaned.

Cloud chuckles. "Just give him a shower. I need to go alert Aqua." He walks off and Axel carries me back to our room.

"Geez Rox…you're scary when you're pissed."

He sets me down and starts the shower. I stay quiet and wait till he comes back over to me.

"Rox? You okay love?" He asks softly and crouches in front of me.

"He isn't telling the truth is he? You aren't using me for sex are you?" I mumble.

"No Rox…I wouldn't have told you all that personal stuff if I was." He gently strokes my cheek.

I peel off his shirt and pull him into a kiss.

**.:Axel's P.O.V:.**

Roxas pulls me into a burning kiss. I pull away and sigh. "Rox…"

"Shower with me." He whispers.

I watch him and nod, helping him undress. We climb in the shower and I start to scrub the blood off his hands and chest from where it leaked through his shirt. I gently wipe the blood off his face and stare into his eyes.

Suddenly he pulls my face down and kisses me again. I kiss him back and cup his face gently. I feel him kiss along my jaw and I close my eyes, letting him nip and nibble down my neck. I shiver and scrub his back as he lays gentle kisses on my chest.

"You need to stop Roxas." I whisper and gently push him away.

He stops and starts to sob, I hold him close and sit us down on the shower floor, letting the warm spray pour down on us. "Let it out Rox…let it out."

_**A/N:**_

_**The Fuzzy Ficus- aww so sad huh? You know I tried five different scenarios, and this one seemed like the best so here it is. Hn…I think I went a little too dramatic…*shrugs* You'll review to let me know won't you? So! I bet you were wondering what my surprise for you is huh? Well! You get to see the prologue of the revised version of my original story that me and a couple of my friends are writing in! It's called Akuma-ai! You can find updates for it on my fictionpress account. But I haven't posted it yet so don't think it continues there yet, I'll probably have it up there tomorrow.**_

_**Here you go my lovely Cookies!**_

Slow paced footsteps echoed down the empty hall, a smooth voice with a cat like purr rang out.

"Mrs. Tellyum, must you really try to run?"

A thin woman with short graying black hair and dull blue eyes quaked with fear as she hid in the hall closet.

A cold dark chuckle sounded through the hall and made Mrs. Tellyum's blood run cold.

"We had a deal Mrs. Tellyum. You hit the age of fifty, so now you need to give me your soul for all the fame and fortune along with the loving husband and perfect family that I gave you."

Mrs. Tellyum slightly cracked the closet door so she could see her soon to be killer. She watched as a figure turned to her and her heart stopped.

"So make my job easier and stop hiding. I'm a demon, your death is inescapable and I can smell your fear."

The tall, pale demon said as he sauntered forward, the slight breeze created by this action made his floor length black hair flutter like a cape behind him. Mrs. Tellyum held her breath and pressed her back to the back wall of the closet.

"It's time to pay up Mrs. Tellyum." The demon stopped in front of the closet and ran his tongue over his lips. "So lets not draw this out shall we?"

Mrs. Tellyum screamed as he ripped open the closet doors. He gazed down at her with disgust and grabbed her by her hair and dragged her out. He stops and pulls Mrs. Tellyum up so they are looking at each other eye to eye.

"O-oh my God…" She gasped as she stared into his icy blue eyes. They had a bright ring of gold around his pupil like slits.

"Hello Mrs. Tellyum." The demon purred as he gave her a cold demonic grin.

Mrs. Tellyum squirmed slightly and tried to escape with futil efforts.

"Good bye Mrs. Tellyum." He growled and bit into her.

Mrs. Tellyum shrieked in pain and bit her tongue. "…You're a monster Nika…" She gasps as her soul left her and her body became lifeless.

_**To be continued….mwahahaha! You like? Please review. Peace! Ficus out of here.**_


	21. Ghost From the Past

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything like always…Wish I did but I don't so oh well :D**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Ficus: To answer some questions, the little random demon thing at the end of the last chapter was part of another story. It's an original story! Not on here, but on fictionpress(dot)com. Same user name, check it out if you like it.**_

**Chapter 17**

**I smiled softly, "It's okay...Hey Saix, how would you like to meet my dad on Thanksgiving?"**

**He blinked shocked.**

**"…Demyx, are you by any chance a bi-polar nut bag?" Larxene asked.**

**Saix growled and I just laughed. "No, I just can't stay in an unhappy atmosphere for long." I turn back to Saix. "So, do you wanna?"**

**He smiled and kissed my nose. "Sure love."**

**I grinned. "Yay! That's my good doggie!"**

**He smirked and licked my cheek again. "Anything for my little Master."**

**I giggled and turned so I could start eating. But when I looked at everyone, I just blushed bright red. "What?"**

**Larxene smirks. "You two look cute together, it's nice to know that Saix isn't always a creepy bastard."**

**"Yeah, plus I'm glad you two can be like me and Riku, Aqua and Ven, Roxas and Axel, Cloud and Leon, and Rufus and Reno." Sora said with a big grin. "Now we just have to find Zexion, Marluxia, Larxene, Namine, Xion, and Kairi someone."**

**"Um...Namine and Larxene are together though…" I say confused.**

**"What? B-but they're sisters!" Reno and Axel say in unison.**

**"No. She's a daughter of a friend. Why the hell does everyone assume we're sisters?" Larxene snapped.**

**"Well, except for Kairi, you all are blonds with blue or green eyes." Saix answered.**

**"Plus, you two act like it." I added as I ate my food.**

**The rest of the day went well, and Thanksgiving was fast approaching. This was going to bring some unknown surprises.**

_Ghost From the Past_

_**Chapter Luxord+Marluxia (21)**_

**.:Demyx's P.O.V:.**

I sighed as I layed on my bed. Its been two days since Axel, Roxas and them left to go visit the Strife parents. Thanksgiving was in three days and I haven't seen Saix in four days. I rolled over and groaned, smooshing my face into my domo panda.

"Banana, I miss my Saix…." I mumbled into him.

My phone started ringing and I bounced up eagerly to the tone.

_Who let the dogs out?  
Who, who, who, who, who?_

Who let the dogs out?  
Who, who, who, who, who?  
Who let the dogs out?  
Who, who, who, who, who?  
Who let the dogs out?

"SAIX!" I squealed happily into the phone when I picked it up.

A soft, husky chuckle greeted me. "Hey Dem."

I grinned and plopped on my bed holding Banana. "Hey Sai, to what do I owe this much wanted pleasure?"

"Well, are you free-"

"YES!" I shouted, fully interrupting him. "Yes, I'm so free, I have been for two days!"

"Dem, will you let me finish please?" His voice said teasingly.

I grinned. "Sure, you were asking?"

"Well, are you free today? Cause I'd like you to meet my parents."

All my excited joy flat lined and a cold sweat broke out over me. "M-meet your parents?"

"Yeah, I figured you would like to…Dem are you alright?"

I swallowed. "I'm gonna faint."

"What? Dem?" Saix's voice said with confusion. I didn't answer as my eyes fluttered shut and things went black.

…..

….

…

…

…

I groaned and sat up dizzily. "Uhnnn…."

"Dem, are you okay?" Saix asked from beside me.

I blinked and looked at him. "Oh Sai!" I squealed and launched myself at him, hugging him tightly. "Where have you been for four days?"

He chuckled and patted my back. "I was working Dem."

I stare at him. "You're working during Thanksgiving week?"

He nods. "I do odd jobs here and there."

I blink. "Oh…really?" I smile at him and as I sit in his lap.

"Mhmm. So, why'd you faint on me Dem?"

I paled. "Well… You asked me to meet your parents and it brought up some bad memories from when I met Zexion's parents…"

He frowned and shook his head. "Why is it that you either have a bad reaction cause of Zexion or Myde?"

I sighed and snuggled closer to him. "Because they were jerks and scarred me."

Saix growled and nuzzled my neck. "My parents will love you Dem, I promise."

I hummed happily and tilted my head back as Saix started laying light kisses on my neck. I gripped his shoulders as he gently started to nip at my neck, his hands gripping my waist. I scooted closer and held myself close, closing my eyes and I let out a pleasured sigh.

"Saix…" I mumbled, he nibbled on my ear and I gasped. I stiffened and shoved him away. "No! Stop!" I scooted away from him, shaking slightly.

"Dem? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Saix asked with great concern.

"S-siax, s-stay away from me." I stuttered and clutched my ear.

He stopped and looked at me worriedly, Xemnas and Larxene walked in then.

"Dem, are you alright?" Larx asked as she glared at Saix. Xemnas climbed up on my bed and sat next to me.

I clutched Xemnas close to me. "He…he did what Myde always did to me…before he…" I trailed off when Saix stood up and left the room shaking. Xemnas whined and I let him go, then watched him follow Saix.

"Oh Demyx, you know Saix didn't know. He also wouldn't do what Myde did." Larxene said soothingly.

I looked at her and sniffled. "I know…but I'm still afraid…plus I'm nervous, he asked me to meet his parents…"

"You shouldn't be Dem." Namine said from my doorway.

I nodded slowly. "I guess… Hey can you guys send Saix back? I need to talk to him."

They nodded and held my knees as I waited for Saix to come back. My phone started ringing, I frowned and looked at the screen.

_Restricted Number_

I frowned and picked it up. "Hello?"

"_It's nice to hear your voice again Demyx. I've missed you, have you missed me?"_

My blood ran cold and Saix walked in. "Demyx?" Saix asked as I stared at him.

"_Oh, do you have company? Whose that with you, is it Axel? Or is it another whore like yourself?"_ The cold voice sneered.

I swallowed thickly. "M-myde?"

Saix froze and I saw his eyes turn steely as he glared at the phone. _"Yes it's me! Now tell me who you're with!"_ Myde snarled at me.

I flinched and started to shake. "I-its none of you're b-business Myde. Y-you aren't p-part of my life a-any more." I said as sternly as I could while I stuttered.

He barked a laugh. _"It is my business. I've always been apart of your life, I always will be. So Demyx, for the last time. ."_

Saix took the phone from me before I could speak and hung up. He sat on the bed and pulled me into his lap and I started to cry. "I'll keep you safe Dem, I promise."

I sobbed and clutched his shirt. "D-don't…"

_**A/N:**_

_**Ficus- So, Myde and Demyx…issues between those two. I couldn't continue on with Axel and Roxas cause everything didn't really flow right. *shrugs***_

_**Axel- That's cause you hate us.**_

_**Ficus- Nou! That's not true! I love Roxy! *hugs Roxas***_

_**Roxas- Get off of me. *shoves***_

_**Ficus- *falls onto Saix* oof!**_

_**Saix- *growls***_

_**Ficus- EEP! *climbes a tree* Review please.**_


	22. Parents, Distractions, and Stalkers

**Denial**

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own… I'm tired of having to type this *huff*_

**Last Chapter**

_**Restricted Number**_

**I frowned and picked it up. "Hello?"**

**"_It's nice to hear your voice again Demyx. I've missed you, have you missed me?"_**

**My blood ran cold and Saix walked in. "Demyx?" Saix asked as I stared at him.**

**"_Oh, do you have company? Whose that with you, is it Axel? Or is it another whore like yourself?"_ The cold voice sneered.**

**I swallowed thickly. "M-myde?"**

**Saix froze and I saw his eyes turn steely as he glared at the phone. _"Yes it's me! Now tell me who you're with!"_ Myde snarled at me.**

**I flinched and started to shake. "I-its none of you're b-business Myde. Y-you aren't p-part of my life a-any more." I said as sternly as I could while I stuttered.**

**He barked a laugh. _"It is my business. I've always been apart of your life, I always will be. So Demyx, for the last time. ."_**

**Saix took the phone from me before I could speak and hung up. He sat on the bed and pulled me into his lap and I started to cry. "I'll keep you safe Dem, I promise."**

**I sobbed and clutched his shirt. "D-don't…"**

_Parents, Distractions, and Stalkers_

_**Chapter Luxord+Larxene (22)**_

**.:Saix P.O.V:.**

I glanced at Demyx for the millionth time in the past hour. It's been two hours since Myde called and Demyx finally calmed down, though he refused to explain many things.

"So what are your parents like Sai?" Demyx asked as he looked out the window.

I knew he agreed to meet my parents as a distraction, but I would get him to open up eventually. It was only a matter of time, and I preferred it didn't happen when he had no other choice.

"Well, my dad's name is Logan, he works for a wild life magazine, and he's a photographer. He's strict, very big on manners when he's home… He isn't really the softest person really, unless you're my mother or Isa, my older brother."

Dem looks at me with mild surprise. "You have an older brother?"

I nod. "Yeah, Isa, he looks similar to me, but…well; you'll see when you meet him if he's there yet. My mother is really kind; she is a traveling chef, so she's not home often. But when she is here, she can be rather over protective of me, even though it's unnecessary. We're really close, you'll like her Dem."

He nods and chews his lip as I pull up into my drive way. I shake my head and gently pull his chin towards me and use my thumb to pull his lip from his teeth.

"Calm down Demyx, they aren't going to bite."

He blushes lightly. "Do you mean literally or physically?"

I chuckle and lean closer. "Neither, so don't be so nervous." I gently kiss him.

**.:Demyx's P.O.V:.**

I sigh in relief as I feel Sai's warm lips touch mine, his familiar and calming scent invades my nose, and it smells like mint, a woodsy scent, and his musk. We break away when a tap comes from behind me on my window, I turn and I blink in surprise as I see a mini Saix outside my window.

Saix leans around me and rolls down the window. "Hey Isa."

I feel my eyes bulge out of my head. "That's Isa?" I yelp.

Isa looks at me and then at Saix. "Are you two done? Mom is wondering where you are."

"Well, be right in." Saix grumbles.

Isa raises a brow and looks at me then leaves Sai rolls up the window and sighs heavily.

"I'm sorry!" I squeak. "Maybe I shouldn't have come…"

Saix looks at me rather annoyed. "Oh stop it Dem, you didn't do anything wrong." I look at the ground and Saix gets out. Next thing I know, he opens my door and pulls me out and slams the door shut. "Now listen, you need to calm down, okay Demyx? It's going to be fine so don't worry about it. I'm just annoyed because Isa interrupted us." He nuzzles my hair.

I giggle and press my face into his chest. "That tickles Saix." I mumble.

"That's my Demy, now just be yourself, my family will love you okay? I mean Xemnas does."

Said dog barks and then runs to the door. I smile and look up at Saix. "I guess you're right, I think Xemy wants us to follow him."

"Nah, darn mutt just wants some food. Ain't that right Xem?" He smiles when Xemnas barks.

I laugh as I follow Saix up the path to the door. We enter into a little foyer and he shuts the door and we slip off our shoes and neatly put them on the mat to the side. I watch in amusement as Xemnas wipes his paws off on a little matt.

"Does he?" I look at Saix.

"Yes, we trained him to do so. Mother always got upset when he tracked in mud." He ruffles Xemnas' ears and opens the other door.

I blink in shock as I smell the wonderful aroma of cookies, stew, apples, potatoes, and a mixture of other foods. I follow Saix in, and he leads me to what seems to be the living room.

It is a decent size, a couple couches and a few arm chairs sit around a dark cherry coffee table that holds a few magazines and coasters. I wiggle my toes into the soft plush burgundy carpet and look at the three cherry bookshelves that line the white walls.

"Hello Saix… Is that him?" A deep voice comes from the left side of the room.

I blink and look at the source of the voice and nearly shiver. Saix' dad was not what I imagined. He was tall like Sai, had the same strong jaw and sharp amber eyes. He had his black hair pulled into a loose ponytail and was wearing fitted jeans and a dark purple dress shirt that you could clearly see the definition of his arms and chest.

"Yes. Dad, meet Demyx. Demyx this is my father." Saix said in a rather bland tone.

I stuck my hand out to shake his hand. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Kana."

He shook my hand as he looked me over. "What is with the hair?"

I bit my lip. "It's just a look I've always had."

His father just grunted and went back to his search for a book. Saix sighed and lead me down the hall way and to the kitchen. I inhaled the smells of the food deeply as we walked into the massive kitchen. I smiled as I watched a woman, who I assume was Saix' mom, bustle around.

She hummed as she worked, her blue hair tied up in a bun, her tan skin flawless and smooth looking. She turned and spotted us, a big grin covered her face and her bright tawny eyes sparkled.

"Saix, baby!" She come over and hugs him tightly, a soft smile touched the corners of his lips.

"Hello mother."

"Oh Sai, I'm so glad to see you again." She turns and then scoops me into a big hug. "And you must be Demyx. I've heard so much about you! Oh my, you're so thin!" She pulls back and pouts slightly. Well, we'll have to change that."

I blush and scratch the back of my head. "It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Kana, and really, I'm not that thin."

"Nonsense, you're thin compared to Saix, and please, call me Sada." She goes back to cooking.

I pout and look at Saix, poking his side. He chuckles and ruffles my hair.

"I like you the way you are Dem, makes it obvious who's the bottom in the relationship." He murmurs in my ear softly.

"WHAT?" I yelp as I feel my face heat up. "W-why would you say that Saix?"

"Why? Well, to see your reaction of course." He grins.

His mother giggles. "Well, aren't you two adorable hm?"

Isa walks in and steals a cookie. He stops in front of me, and looks me over.

I swallow and fidget slightly. "Are you in SAG?"

The room goes quiet and Isa freezes mid bite. Saix looks at me and then him and starts laughing.

I blink and look at him. "What?"

His mother joins him and Isa finishes off his cookie. "What makes you think I'm in SAG?"

"Your dog tags and the numbers on your neck, plus the fact you don't have that weird cut most military men have narrows it down to SAG or a desk job, and you look to fit for a desk job… So I thought…."

Isa looks at Saix. "Nice catch, he looked dopey at first, and a complete idiot. But he's not that bad."

Saix snorts. "Like I care if you approve, you are just a SAG dork."

I blink and look from Saix to Isa, to their mother. "Um…"

"Wanna see my room Dem?"

I nod excitedly and Saix takes my hand, Sada handing me a cookie before I go. As he leads me upstairs, we pass walls of family pictures on our way up the stairs. I munch on my cookie as I look at them.

I pull Saix to a stop as I spot a picture of a baby Saix with a small silver puppy. "You were so cute as a baby Sai!" I grin at him.

Saix shakes his head and continues leading me up to his room. We walk into this small room with a spiral stair case in the back corner. A drawing desk and a desktop on the left wall and a couple book shelves on the right wall filled with art books, photography books and things.

He pulled me up the spiral stairs and we ended up in the loft, it had a huge canopy bed with a wardrobe near the window. More book cases and a massive flat screen with multiple gaming consoles in the corner.

"Whoa… This is nice…" I mumble as I look at the ceiling and see a mural of a beach, with rolling waves and a heart shaped moon. "That's beautiful Sai!"

He smiles and nods, sitting on his bed as I look around his room. After awhile, I circle back to the bed and he pulls me down and then rolls so he's kneeling above me. "So, like it so far?"

"Mmhmm, you have a nice family Sai." I hum as he kisses down my neck. "You shouldn't do this Saix." I breath out lightly as he sucks on my collar bone. "What if someone walks in?"

"No one is going to." He nibbles down and slowly slides his hands up my shirt. "Plus, dinner won't be ready for another half hour."

I groan lightly as he keeps teasing me, I sigh happily as he does.

"Saix, Demyx, dinner is- Woah…" Isa says and I quick push Saix off me while blushing darkly.

"What did I tell you Saix?" I mumble embarrassed and scoot away from him.

"Thanks a lot Isa." Saix growls and pulls me back to him. "I'm sorry Dem, but I honestly didn't think anyone was going to come up without knocking."

He kisses my cheek and I bite my lip. "Well…when you put it that way…" I snuggle closer. "I'll forgive you, but you need to listen to me next time."

"Okay." Saix nuzzles the top of my head.

"But I wanna go on a date soon." I grin at him as he blinks.

"Well, while you two do what ever the heck you're doing, I'm going to go down and let my girlfriend. Will you come down before the next century?" Isa snips rather rudely.

"You have a girlfriend?" I ask and scoot off the bed. "Come on Sai! Let's go meet her." I pull Saix up and follow Isa down.

Saix pulls me to the dinning room and we sit down, I wiggle in excitement as I see all the food. I licked my lips and smiled at Sada.

"This looks delicious Sada." I smile, and then my stomach growls and she laughs.

"I can see that your stomach thinks so." She smiles and pats my shoulder.

Isa walks in and clears his throat. "Mom, dad, Saix, this is Xion my girlfriend."

I stiffen and bite my lip as I look at her. She is small stature, big blue eyes, and short black hair. If you didn't know, you wouldn't be able to guess that she was Zexion's sister.

Mr. Kana and Sada welcome her, while Saix just ignores her and gets up to feed Xemnas. Isa frowns. "Saix, what gives?"

I sit in my seat and fidget, Isa looks at me expectantly and I sigh. "Well, Xion is the sister to my ex-boyfriend Zexion… He was kind of….well, he was-"

"A complete asshole is what he was! He was rude, abusive and selfish!" Saix slammed his fist down onto the counter in the kitchen, making me and Xion flinch. "He insulted Demyx and brought up old wounds just because he was angry. Then Xion came over to Demyx the next day and did the same thing." He glared at Xion coldly. "I don't like her." He stormed out and the room was dead quiet. Isa looked at Xion who was staring at the ground.

I bit my lip and stood up. "I'm sorry about this." I get up and follow Saix as he heads to the living room. "Saix…"

"Don't Dem. It's not your fault, I'm sorry I exploded like that." He said as he then flopped onto the couch with a huff.

I sighed and went over and sat on his back. "It is too my fault Sai and we know it." I gently rubbed his back. "I'm sorry…"

"Dem-" He is interrupted by a knock at the door. He sighs and starts to get up.

"I'll get it okay? Don't move." I hop up and head to the door, I open it. "Hello-" I freeze and go to shut the door but he sticks his foot into the door.

"No no no Demyx. That's not nice at all." Myde says with a chilling smile.

"S-saix!" I yelp and scramble back.

Myde smiles and then waves. "Till next time Demy." He turns and leaves right as Saix comes in.

"Demyx, what's wrong?" I rush over to him, shaking as I try to breathe evenly. "Demyx?"

_**A/N:**_

_**Ficus- Soooo~ How this? Myde has appeared! And Demyx is freaking out. Oh, and Xion is there to, not that she matters.**_

_**Axel- Hey, why is this a SaiDem chapter? Where's the AkuRoku love?**_

_**Ficus- I felt like SaiDem, get over it fire crotch. Review please! 5 reviews gets you the next chapter :D I have the next three written already, weeee~!**_


	23. Issues

**Posted: 1-4-12**

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I just realized I have to put 12 at the end instead of 11 O.O I'm so stupid...  
**

**Denial**

_**Disclaimer:** I own a panda domo, I own a glass of milk and gram crackers, but I don't own these characters._

**Last Chapter**

**He stormed out and the room was dead quiet. Isa looked at Xion who was staring at the ground. **

**I bit my lip and stood up. "I'm sorry about this." I get up and follow Saix as he heads to the living room. "Saix…"**

"**Don't Dem. It's not your fault, I'm sorry I exploded like that." He said as he then flopped onto the couch with a huff.**

**I sighed and went over and sat on his back. "It is too my fault Sai and we know it." I gently rubbed his back. "I'm sorry…"**

"**Dem-" He is interrupted by a knock at the door. He sighs and starts to get up.**

"**I'll get it okay? Don't move." I hop up and head to the door, I open it. "Hello-" I freeze and go to shut the door but he sticks his foot into the door.**

"**No no no Demyx. That's not nice at all." Myde says with a chilling smile.**

"**S-saix!" I yelp and scramble back.**

**Myde smiles and then waves. "Till next time Demy." He turns and leaves right as Saix comes in.**

"**Demyx, what's wrong?" I rush over to him, shaking as I try to breathe evenly. "Demyx?"**

_Issues_

_**Chapter Luxord+Roxas (23)**_

**.:Demy's P.O.V:.**

"That's it Saix! OUT!" I yell at him.

He blinks at me stunned. "Why?"

I glared. "Two days. Two days you have been by my side and growling at every stranger that talks, touches, or hits on me! I mean, I'm glad you're trying to protect me but this is too much. You're overreacting a bit."

He frowns. "I am not."

"You decked the store clerk that slapped my butt!" I snap, "And that was just this morning!"

He looked at me with a stony expression and crossed his arms over his chest. "It would help if I knew what Myde looked like."

"No! Cause you said you would kill him if you ever saw him."

"He deserves to die!" He hisses at me. "He raped and beat you Dem!"

"You think I don't know that? I was there, it happened to me!"

"I know, but you freeze up when ever you see him. You freak out whenever someone does something that reminds you of him."

"That doesn't mean I need you to babysit me and bite off everyone's head."

"I'm just worried about you Dem…"

I glare at him. "Get out. Go home and leave me alone."

"Dem…"

"GET OUT SAIX!" I yell at him and start throwing my text books on my desk at him.

He dodges a few and leaves, giving me a glance before he does. A few minutes after he leaves, I sigh and sit on my bed.

"Finally," I freeze when I hear the voice. "I thought that mutt and his dog would never leave."

I look up and see Myde walk into my room. I scan my room for my phone in panic.

"Looking for this?" He holds up my cell phone. "I'm afraid you're out of minute Demy." He drops my phone and stomps on it. "Come on Dem, we're going on a little trip."

Something hits my head and everything goes black.

**.:Roxas' P.O.V:.**

Things were still tense between me and Ventus, even after a week. Things got even worse when Aqua left after a fight between her and Ven. The last thing we heard was Aqua yelling that they were through and she came storming down the hall with her bags pack and she left. Ven locked himself in his room and wouldn't talk to anyone.

I sighed and poked my egg sadly. Axel looked at me and rubbed my shoulder.

"Come on Roxas, it's not you're fault." Sora said from across the table.

"It feels like it." I grumbled.

"Honey, it isn't though. Believe me; Aqua didn't leave Ventus because of your fight with him…" My mom said soothingly.

"Then why did she leave?"

Everyone looked at her and she shifted uncomfortably. "I can't tell you, I promised Aqua I wouldn't… It's a girl thing."

I nodded sadly and went back to poking my egg. A few minutes later the kitchen doors slammed open and a blur ran by and tackled Cloud.

"CLOOOOOUDYYYYYY~!"

"Ah!" My brother yelped as he hit the floor.

Leon blinked in shock as he stopped in the middle of the room. We all stared at Cloud who hand some guy sitting on his belly.

"Silvia told me you guys came up and I've been so busy, I didn't get to greet you when you landed. I'm so happy you're back!" The guy hugged Cloud who was laying there with a stony face, meanwhile Leon stood where he was trying to hide his jealousy.

The Sora gasped and tackled the guy off Cloud. "ZACK!" He squealed in delight. "Wow, you grew a lot! I didn't recognize you."

Cloud took Sora's distraction and got up, grabbing Leon's hand and bolting out the door. My mom laughed slightly and shook her head.

A silent sigh came from the door way and Sora looked up. "TERRA!" He ran over to the new brunet in the room and took his hand. "You have got to talk to Ventus! He is soooooo emoing in his room right now!"

The guy, Terra, looked at Sora with a blank stare. "Leon won't be there will he?"

"No?" Sora said with a confused tone.

"Good, last thing I need is to see my idiotic brother." He snipped and went towards Ventus' room.

I blinked and looked at Axel who looked at me.

"What the hell?" I shrugged. "Did you know?"

"Nope… I surely didn't."

He nodded. "Okay…"

"Wanna go look for some sea salt ice cream?"

He grinned. "Sure."

_**A/N:**_

_**Ficus- It's shorter yes….but a lot has happened! Wee Zack and Terra have joined us! Oh and thanks for the reviews!  
**_

_**Leon-…Why is he my brother?**_

_**Ficus- Cause he kinda looks like you?**_

_**Leon- … I don't see it.**_

_**Ficus- I don't care. **_

_**Saix- Why did you give Demyx to Myde? *twitch twitch***_

_**Ficus- um…entertainment and drama?**_

_**Saix- *goes berserk***_

_**Ficus- ! *runs away in hysterics***_

_**Roxas- *licks ice cream* 6 reviews please.**_


	24. Capture

**Posted: 1/16/12**

**Denial**

_**Disclaimer:** I own the laptop I'm typing on… the pastels all over my desk…oh and my dog outside. No characters though, sorry._

_Captured_

_**Chapter Luxord+Xion(24)**_

**.:Demyx P.O.V:.**

I groggily woke up; my body felt like it was ran over by a truck. I went to move my hands but a sharp pain stopped me.

"Glad to see you finally awake Dem-dem, you've been in and out of consciousness for five days now. The media is having a field day with you." Myde's voice came from my left.

There was a click and a TV came to life in front of me. Rufus, the Police chief sat on the screen.

"_-Days the search for Demyx Nariko, son of Luxord Nariko, the guidance counselor at Destiny High. His allaged kidnapper is Myde Joto, Demyx's ex-boyfriend. Saix Kana, Demyx's current boyfriend, has been in the lead with all searches. If you have any information, if you have seen either of these two boys please don't hesitate to call this number at the bottom of the screen."_

Our pictures were shown as a number appeared at the bottom of the screen.

"You are causing so much trouble Demyx…" Myde snarled clicking the TV off. "You'ret _Saix_," he sneered. "won't let you go. It sickens me how you manipulated that guy to actually care you little slut." He threw the romote at me and stormed over to what looked like the garage door.

I stared at him, ignoring the throbbing pain in my temple from where the remote hit me. Myde started to pace, muttering under his breath. I took in my surrounding and frowned. It looked like I was in the old carpet factory, but it looked like some one had been living here for months.

"Is he awake yet Myde?" A creepy voice said from behind me.

I stiffened as Myde perked up and a grin spread over his face. It chilled me to my core, and the fear started kicking in. If Myde wasn't alone, then my chances of getting out of here were diminishing very quickly.

"Yes, he just woke up. I'm so glad you guys are back!" He rushes over.

I try to relax but then I hear a third set of foot steps. "I thought you two said he wouldn't be so high profile." The voice from before said.

"No, I said he would cause a lot of commotion. Myde said he woldn't be missed. Myde failed to calculate Demyx's new _boyfriend_." A familiar and third voice sneered.

"Don't be so sour Xion, from what I heard was Zexion's own fault." The creepy voice stated.

"He was undermined for weeks by that prick and his stupid mutt." Xion snapped.

"Don't insult Saix!" I yelped.

They went quiet and then footsteps came my way. I saw Xion and Myde first, and then a guy with long silver hair and a long sword followed.

"Hello Demyx, how are you feeling? I gave you something to help keep you still, should kick in soon. We don't want you to be bouncing around while we finish out our plan." Xion smiled sickly sweet.

I stared at her and then Myde, but my eyes were draw to the silverette. His cold green eyes caused a shiver to run down my spine. A wicked grin spread across his face and he nodded.

"Oh yes, I like him. He almost looks like the Strife boys… My brothers will enjoy him very much too." His voice made me want to crawl out of my skin in disgust.

Xion smirked. "My cousins are coming back into town today; maybe I can snag a Strife for you Sephiroth."

Sephiroth grinned, and I felt my heart stop at his next words. "Yeah, get me the twins."

_**A/N:**_

_**Ficus- I know, its so short! But I wanted to have an epic cliffie ;D**_

_**Also thanks for all the reviews and favorites. I love you alls and give you cookies and muffins!**_


	25. Stressing

**Denial**

**Posted: 6/28/12**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing  
**

**_A/N: I know its been awhile guys, sorry. But I've been stuck in a rut for awhile. I have something important to say at the end so please read it._  
**

**__**_Stressing_

___**Chapter Luxord+Xion+Xemnas**__** (25)**_

_****_**.:Saix' P.O.V:.**

I sighed and leaned my head against a telephone post, lost at to what to do. Xemnas whined beside me and licked my hand.

"Sorry boy...I'm just worried about Demyx... Who knows what this Myde is doing to him right now..." I trailed off as my mind started to wander as I thought about the possibilities.

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts I was startled when I heard the sudden squeal of tires and then a loud bang. Suddenly pain ripped through my abdomen and I fell to the pavement. I looked down at my bloody hand and realized I had just been shot.

**.:Demyx' P.O.V:.**

I slowly blink awake, not remembering when I had fallen asleep or for how long. I heard a groan beside me and I looked to see who it was.

"No..." I whimpered, seeing the twins beside me, dried blood on the sides of their faces. "Roxas...Ventus..."

I snapped my head around when I heard a dark chuckle, Xion stood beside Myde as he was sliding a gun into a holster on his hip.

"That bastard got too close to here. I took care of him though." Myde smiled at me. "Looks like your single again Demy." He grinned.

Xion crackled in a very psychotic manner. "Myde, you missed it when he saw Roxy and Ven beside him. It was priceless!"

I was fuzzy from sleep and whatever drug they gave me, their words not really registering.

Myde turned on the tv and smirked.

_"Friends of Saix Kana, the boyfriend of the current missing boy, Demyx Nariko, found Saix Kana lying on the pavement shot. Paremetics were quick to the scene and luckily they were able to save the boy. But now Ventus and Roxas Strife have gone missing. It is believed to be by Myde Joto and his recently discovered accomplice Xion Makamure. If you have seen these people or have any information, please call the hot line at 977-383-9283"_ The news woman said.

"I thought you two weren't going to cause trouble." Sephiroth's voice said from behind me.

I swallowed when I saw Myde and Xion pale, this wasn't going to be good.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**I know you guys must hate me, being gone so long and then giving you this tiny chapter. But I couldn't come up with anything else and well I have a question.  
**_

_**Should I scrap this story or should I attempt at rewriting it so it has a decent story line? It kind of got off track and lost its real story line. So review and tell me or do it in my poll. Sorry guys.  
**_


	26. Hey Guys

A/N:

Sorry, not a chapter didn't mean to psych you guys out or anything...

So I deleted all my stories except for Denial cause:

a) it has the most faves and stuff [though why I don't understand, but I'm glad you people enjoyed it]

b) its my oldest story

c) I would like to have something to look back on to compare my future writing to [so I can you know look back and laugh at myself then dust off the story concept and rewrite it...again...]

So yup, don't be expecting many updates or stories (if at all) from me for awhile, I'm on my way to being and independent adult and soon to be drowning in school loans and all that shebang if collages accept me with all the issues my schools have created on my transcript. Seriously, last year I started homeschooling and during the 2nd semester it started deleting all my work and attendance and they're making me retake all the classes I failed because of them. Like seriously?

So now that that babbling done...

Fuzzy Ficus is out. Don't let the wild hamsters get cha!


End file.
